31 heures avant Noël
by Celia Even
Summary: C'est séparés de barreaux de fer qu'ils peuvent se parler. C'est en quelques secondes qu'il lui demande de découvrir la vérité. Ce sont 31 heures qui découlent trop rapidement, rapprochant d'eux la sentence de la mort. Serez-vous de la partie le soir de Noël ?
1. 31 heures avant Noël

**31 HEURES AVANT NOËL **. dramione

* * *

31 heures avant Noël.

Le courant d'air froid qui vint souffler dans les cheveux d'Hermione fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle resserra son manteau et tenta d'apaiser ses peurs. Elle marchait dans un couloir vide et sombre, ses talons claquant sur le sol à chaque pas. C'était le seul bruit qu'elle entendait. Le gardien, à côté d'elle, était habitué. Il se déplaçait en silence le long des barreaux, et guidait Hermione dans le labyrinthe d'Azkaban.

-Vous a-t-il dit…

-Non, coupa le gardien.

Hermione serra les lèvres et se tut. Le détour qu'ils effectuaient l'effrayait. Le prisonnier n'était pas censé recevoir de visites, pourtant le gardien faisait une exception. Hermione avait conscience qu'il risquait gros, et elle ne refusa pas quand il l'informa de leur petit… contretemps. Elle était curieuse.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée dont le gardien avait la clé. Il la déverrouilla et ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir plus étroit, dont le sol est rarement foulé par les visiteurs ou les gardiens. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes. Le couloir sembla interminable à la jeune sorcière.  
Finalement, le gardien s'arrêta et désigna la cellule à sa droite. Il regarda froidement le prisonnier, et lui fit clairement comprendre que le temps leur était compté :

-Trois minutes. Si elle n'est pas sortie, je pars sans elle.

Il s'éloigna un peu, mais n'ouvrit pas la cellule. Hermione s'approcha. Un jeune home était assis sur une unique couchette. Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un pull de la même couleur. Ses habits semblaient sales et déformés. Les cheveux blonds du sorcier avaient perdus leur brillance, mais ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais. Dans les couleurs fanées de sa peau et du décor, ses yeux restaient sa seule arme, son seul pouvoir. Il se leva d'un bond, épuisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

-Hermione… souffla-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Oubliées étaient leurs querelles d'enfant, leurs insultes infondées. C'était la peine qui l'envahissait quand elle se disait qu'un camarade de classe se trouvait devant elle, et qu'elle était presque incapable de le reconnaître. Elle avait grandi avec lui, et leur haine l'avait forgée, rendue plus forte. Elle resta silencieuse et attendit. Il fallait qu'il lui dise pourquoi il avait voulu la voir.

-Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la seule qui puisse réussir.

-Malefoy…

-Je suis innocent. Je te le jure. Je n'ai tué personne ce jour-là. Ils n'ont aucune preuve contre moi, hormis un auror témoin de ma présence. Il faut que tu m'aides.

-Malefoy… J'ai dû mal à te croire, je…

-S'il-te-plait. Tu dois découvrir la vérité, et la leur montrer. Je n'ai pas le temps de te la raconter.

-Ton procès est demain soir.

Il hocha la tête tristement. Oui, son procès était on ne peut plus proche. Quelques heures seulement, trente-et-une précisément.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais je t'en supplie, aide-moi. Je suis innocent, et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire avant de mourir. Jamais on ne m'accordera le droit de sortir pour tenir une promesse.

-C'est pour une promesse que tu demandes mon aide ?

-C'est pour vivre que je te supplie de m'aider.

Cette phrase résonna dans les pensées d'Hermione, et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle entendit du bruit un peu plus loin, et sut que le gardien s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

Elle recula. Drago saisit les barreaux entre ses longs doigts, et fixa la jeune femme.

-Découvre la vérité. Trouve des preuves, et ramène-les.

Il savait qu'elle ne résistait pas à un mystère, et qu'elle était la plus intelligente sorcière de leur génération. Hermione était son dernier espoir.

Elle commença à rejoindre le gardien, et au dernier moment, elle jeta un regard en arrière. Drago saisit l'occasion et lui cria le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Quand elle hocha la tête, il se sentit revivre.

Hermione sortit de la prison et respira un grand coup. Elle se concentra un instant, et se retourna vers l'horloge immense qui ornait l'entrée d'Azkaban. L'aiguille indiquait presque dix-huit heures. Quand la neige se mit à tomber, Hermione prit conscience des moments qu'elle venait de vivre. Du temps qu'il lui restait. De ce qu'elle avait à faire.

« Trente-et-une heures pour empêcher un baiser. »


	2. 30 heures avant Noël

30 heures avant Noël.

Deux yeux bleus restaient gravés dans l'esprit d'Hermione tandis qu'elle fouillait les archives ministérielles. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. A cette heure-ci, elle devrait être avec son petit-ami, préparant le repas de Noël avec sa belle-mère, admirant le sapin et ses guirlandes qu'elle avait soigneusement attachées elle-même.

Mais pour ces deux yeux bleus, clos de fatigue, las de s'ouvrir pour observer les barreaux d'une cellule, il n'y avait pas de magie. Noël s'apparentait pour lui au soir de son procès.

« Tout le monde devrait pouvoir vivre Noël en homme libre, songea-t-elle. »

Hermione s'approcha d'une énième étagère, jetant anxieusement un coup d'œil à l'heure qui défilait. Pourquoi le temps courrait-il si vite lorsque l'on souhaiterait le ralentir ? Sa main parcourait les dossiers un à un.

« Amarus, Amarus… marmonnait-elle. »

C'était l'unique indice qu'elle possédait, son point de départ. Un nom qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Cependant, elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait plus qui était cet homme. Le temps la pressait, et elle se maudissait.

Soudain, un dossier attira son regard. C'était le compte rendu d'une bataille de mars 1998. Elle le saisit et lut entre les lignes. Elle finit par trouver une information intéressante :

« Les témoins certifient qu'un dénommé Duncan a tenté de quitter les rangs de Voldemort lors de la bataille. Attisant la colère d'un des adeptes, que certains nomment Amarus, il a dû s'enfuir sous les jets de sortilèges mortels. »

Son regard s'illumina. Le dossier resta sur le sol alors que la jeune femme avait déjà transplané. Elle connaissait ce Duncan, témoin dans beaucoup de procès depuis mai dernier. Un ancien Mangemort rallié à leur cause, en quelque sorte. Son adresse ne fut pas difficile à retrouver, et un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione frappait à sa porte.

Duncan ouvrit, et dès qu'il la vit, il eut le réflexe de refermer la porte. Aucun Mangemort ne souhaite recevoir Hermione Granger...

-Non ! s'écria la sorcière.

Et elle frappa à nouveau, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre, épuisé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Sa voix se fit froide, et se voulut sans émotions, mais la peur émanait du jeune homme.

-Amarus, dit Hermione. Vous devez savoir où il est.

-Amarus ? s'exclama Duncan. Si je savais où il était, je ne serais plus de ce monde.

-J'ai dit que VOUS saviez où il se trouvait, pas qu'IL savait où vous vous trouviez.

Duncan se figea, hésitant, admiratif à la fois. Cette femme était beaucoup trop intelligente.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs…

-Je prends.

-Il se cacherait sous son ancienne identité, chez les moldus. Une maison à Londres, celle de sa tante.

-Une adresse à fournir, Duncan ?

Hermione vit qu'il voulut refuser. Il pensa sûrement un instant qu'il ne lui devait rien, mais le regard noisette pleins de sous-entendus le contredit. Il lui devait beaucoup, ou du moins, elle pouvait faire beaucoup contre lui.

Il nota l'adresse sur un bout de parchemin. Hermione s'en empara.

-Je saurais m'en souvenir.

La seconde d'après, elle n'était plus là.


	3. 29 heures avant Noël

29 heures avant Noël.

Ce fut une femme qui lui ouvrit. La cinquantaine, elle semblait plutôt confuse. Hermione soupira. Amarus profitait de la magie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa tante.

-Je viens voir Amarus.

-Il n'y a pas de…

Le temps lui manquait. Elle bouscula la femme et lui passa devant. Celle-ci lui cria de s'arrêter, ce qui attira en bas son neveu.

En quelques secondes, elle saisit Amarus par le cou et lui plaqua sa baguette contre la tempe. Elle saisit sa baguette et la jeta au loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? cracha Amarus.

-Pour commencer ? La vérité sur le deux avril 1998.

-Et ensuite ?

-On verra ça plus tard.

Comme il ne parlait pas, elle enfonça la baguette sur sa tempe.

-Ce n'est pas très réglementaire, comme arrestation, tout ça…

-Dénonce-moi et tu plonges avec moi. Enfin, je perdrais mon travail, toi, ce sera ta liberté.

Il sembla considérer la chose, et abandonna :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur ce jour-là ?

-Une personne m'intéresse en particulier, Dr…

-Malefoy, ha ?

Elle hocha la tête, une seconde déstabilisée. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'elle voulut le plus menaçant possible. Il baissa la tête.

-Très bien.

• L'aube se levait à peine. Amarus ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque des flammes vinrent lécher le bas de son lit. Il se précipita sur sa baguette, et remarqua les mêmes gestes chez son partenaire de chambre, Drago Malefoy. A eux deux, le feu fut vite éteint. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse exprimer ses questions à voix haute, Voldemort entra. Dans son habituel habit noir, sans chaussures, le visage toujours aussi impénétrable, il leur ordonna de se placer devant lui.

-Cela vous endurcit, expliqua-t-il en montrant les cendres sur le sol.

D'un coup de baguette, il amena à lui un corps vivant.

-Voici… hum… aucune idée. Innocent, choisi au hasard, moldu.

Il déposa l'homme au sol et saisit la baguette d'Amarus.

-Drago, à toi.

Le blond s'approcha, indécis, et lança un regard confus à Voldemort. Petit à petit, il comprenait, mais il ne le voulait pas.

-Je dois…

-Lui faire des câlins ! ironisa Amarus. A ton avis ?

Drago se tenait les mains dans le dos, sa baguette dans ses mains. Il tremblait légèrement. L'impatience des deux autres sorciers commença à se faire ressentir. Voldemort le fixait de ses deux yeux effrayants. Amarus fixait tour à tour Drago, et sa baguette dans les mains de Voldemort. Il avait compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres testait Malefoy, mais l'envie de lui prouver qu'il existait aussi saisissait Amarus. L'ambiance se refroidit. On attendait dans un silence morne. L'air chargé d'impatience devint dur à supporter.

Et sur un coup de tête, le sortilège fusa. Vert, rapide, mortel. •


	4. 28 heures avant Noël

28 heures avant Noël.

Hermione écoutait avec attention chaque mot de l'ancien Mangemort. Elle était stupéfaite des détails qu'il donnait, mais elle aussi se souvenait de chaque moment qui l'avait terrifié. Comme Amarus s'arrêtait, elle le pressa. Il lui jeta un regard noir et poursuivit.

• Drago n'avait pas bougé, mais sa baguette n'était plus dans ses mains. Amarus la lui rendit, et sentit les mains du blond qui tremblaient.

Voldemort se tourna lentement vers Amarus. Ça n'était pas à lui de tuer ce moldu, cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il refusait de s'emporter pour une seule vie. Le mage noir, dans les mêmes temps, hésitait entre la fierté et la déception, l'une pour Amarus, l'autre pour Drago. Il finit par tourner les talons, jetant un regard plus qu'insistant au jeune Malefoy.

Amarus, lui, méprisait son colocataire. Cet homme, d'après lui, n'avait aucun courage, et trop de pitié. Il savait qu'être ici n'était pas un choix de sa part, comme beaucoup plus de Mangemorts que les aurors semblaient le croire. L'entraîner, le former, le faire souffrir, c'était la punition des Malefoy. De toute la famille Malefoy, à qui on avait enlevé le fils lorsqu'ils avaient laissé échapper l'objet de tous les désirs du mage noir. •

Amarus serrait les lèvres, se retenant de mordre Hermione. C'était en effet la dernière arme qu'il possédait.

-T'as fini, Granger ? cracha-t-il.

Ses yeux, une seconde auparavant perdus dans le vague de la réflexion, remontèrent doucement vers le Mangemort. Il serait un Mangemort à jamais pour Hermione, qu'il ait continué ou non ses agissements malfaisants après la disparition de Voldemort. Le terme « ancien » ne s'appliquait pas dans son esprit.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Amarus ne répondit pas et releva courageusement la tête. Il la défia du regard, et elle sut qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus d'informations de sa part. Elle tenta tout de même une dernière chose :

-Donne-moi un nom, et je te donne la liberté.

-Je suis libre, Granger, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me la donnes.

Elle grimaça et saisit le poignet d'Amarus. Sa baguette quitta la tempe de l'homme et se plaça entre ses deux yeux. Le sortilège informulé fusa, et Amarus se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, pétrifié, n'ayant plus que la parole pour se défendre.

De colère, il cracha un nom, l'un des rares dont il se souvenait. Hermione s'approcha de lui :

-Tu vois, Amarus, je peux être très effrayante quand je veux. Et je peux te prendre ta liberté si j'ai besoin de te la donner.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Granger ? T'as pas déjà un petit-ami dans le vrai monde ?

Sa remarque piqua la jeune femme, et imperceptiblement, elle ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit si rapidement qu'Amarus, en voyant la teinte qu'ils avaient prise, prit peur. A présent, les yeux d'Hermione étaient si foncés qu'ils paraissaient noirs.

-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. Sache que j'ai en effet un petit-ami, dehors, mais que j'ai aussi une personne à laquelle je tiens beaucoup à l'intérieur.

-Oh, et tu attends de l'embrasser à sa sortie ?

Elle s'éloigna, passant devant la tante qui, confuse, ne bougeait pas. Au dernier moment, sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna. Le Mangemort serait libre dans quelques minutes.

-Si un baiser a lieu le soir de Noël, alors j'aurais échoué, Amarus.

Et elle disparut, sachant déjà où trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait.


	5. 27 heures avant Noël

27 heures avant Noël.

Il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure à Hermione pour pouvoir entrer dans la Résidence. La paperasse, oui, elle commençait à la détester. Elle marchait dans une grande allé. Le village ressemblait vaguement à un quartier résidentiel moldu. Les belles maisons en moins, les studios en plus. La Résidence était une prison assez spéciale. Y vivait là les personnes ayant commis des crimes sans l'avoir voulu, mais par crainte. Ça n'était pas entièrement leur faute, mais le crime était commis. Ces criminels-là avaient été logés dans un village entier où tout se ressemblait. Les maisons étaient constituées de quatre pièces, et un camion vendait la nourriture nécessaire. On y vivait paisiblement si on acceptait le fait que sortir de la Résidence n'était pas permis. Les prisonniers gagnaient leur vie en se rendant service et les galions mis à disposition, échangés entre eux, permettaient un accès à une bibliothèque et à un cinéma.

C'était à prendre ou à laisser. On entrait dans la Résidence, on y restait à jamais, exception faite des forces de l'ordre, comme Hermione. C'était la Résidence ou Azkaban, et certains n'avaient pas le choix.

La jeune femme parcourait la grande allée à la recherche de Rafalié. C'était, comme la plupart, un ancien Mangemort, qui acceptait sa condition, qui assumait ses actes. Elle avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. Il avait aidé de son mieux, comme Duncan, mais ce dernier n'avait pas commis les mêmes crimes.

Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé le studio au nom de Rafalié, Hermione frappa à la porte. Un jeune homme brun, très grand, l'accueillit.

-Hermione ? Que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai besoin de renseignements. Je sais que je devrais venir te voir, travail ou pas, mais je suis débordée…

-Je vais t'aider, Hermione. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne viens à la Résidence que pour le Ministère, tu sais…

Elle le remercia d'un regard et entra. Il était vrai qu'Hermione ne venait jamais, pourtant, elle se promettait chaque fois de venir plus souvent, sans raisons. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était autorisé.

-Je sais que tu as déjà dit ce que tu savais du deux avril 1998. Mais j'ai besoin d'informations plus précises, et le plus rapidement possible. Je n'ai plus que vingt-sept heures…

-Tu défends Drago Malefoy ?

De nouveau, Hermione fut surprise. Le monde entier était-il au courant de ce qu'elle faisait pour Drago ? Elle l'interrogea.

-Je l'ai deviné. S'il y a une personne que le deux avril n'a pas épargné, c'est bien lui, et son procès est pour bientôt.

-Vingt-sept heures, pour être exacte. Et encore, moins…

-Je vais te raconter ce que j'ai vécu ce jour-là.

-Si tu pouvais…

-Aller à l'essentiel, c'est compris.

• Rafalié entendit son prénom et se figea. On l'appelait. Il traversa le camp, et se plaça dignement devant Voldemort. Depuis le matin, les Mangemorts arrivaient par petits groupes, et il semblait que bientôt, la forêt ne suffirait plus pour les contenir et les cacher. L'attaque prévue par Voldemort sur les aurors approchait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'arriver en compagnie de deux autres Mangemorts. Amarus et Drago, d'après ce qu'on disait. Amarus s'éloigna et se rendit rapidement utile.

Les noms Preben et Aurélia furent clamés à l'arrivée de Rafalié, et deux autres Mangemorts les rejoignirent.

-Preben… siffla Voldemort. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

La seconde d'après, il avait disparu. Preben se retourna vers eux.

-Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, dit-il. Suivez-moi.

Il semblait ravi. Un ravissement cruel. Aurélia semblait au courant, et Rafalié remarqua qu'elle mentait. Sa joie sonnait fausse. Drago, lui, suivait, les yeux dans le vide, l'envie de fuir plus présente, la peur plus puissante que jamais.

-Que fait-on ? osa finalement demander le blond.

-Ce que nous faisons ? s'étonna Preben. C'est évident, non ?

-Nous remplissons la mission qui nous a été confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, compléta Aurélia avec un sourire.

-Et quelle est-elle ? questionna Rafalié.

Preben soupira et s'arrêta un instant. Au loin, la lisière apparut, ils sortaient de la forêt.

-Tuer, murmura Preben en se retournant. Tuer jusqu'au dernier enfant, là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt la lumière vive hors de la forêt.

-Nous allons détruire une école, mes amis. •


	6. 26 heures avant Noël

26 heures avant Noël.

Hermione se figea en entendant ces mots. Une école… Drago avait-il réellement commis les crimes dont on l'accusait ? La cruauté de Voldemort, qu'elle connaissait déjà, ne s'en fit que plus forte.

• L'école semblait pleine de vie et de rire. Est-ce l'impression que l'on toujours, lorsqu'on s'apprête à enlever une vie ? Et si ce n'était qu'une… non, là, c'était quatre-vingts.

Preben marchait en tête, discutant paisiblement avec Aurélia. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et le laissait s'extasier sur leur mission. Drago les suivait, silencieux, effrayé. Rafalié n'était pas plus fier que le blond. On aurait pu dire d'eux qu'ils étaient lâches. Mais n'est-ce pas plus courageux de laisser la vie, et plus lâche de la prendre ?

L'école se présenta enfin devant eux. Enfin, ou déjà. C'était un bâtiment banal, pas très haut.

Preben leur demanda d'être discrets, et ils entrèrent par la porte principale. Aurélia, à peine à l'intérieur, lança des sortilèges de sommeil et endormit les adultes présents dans le hall. Drago prit à gauche, suivant Aurélia, et Rafalié les rattrapa tant bien que mal. Ce qu'ils faisaient le répugnait.

-Aide-moi pour les sortilèges, chuchota Aurélia à Drago.

Et se tournant vers Rafalié :

-Toi aussi.

A eux trois, tandis que Preben les épiait et surveillait leurs gestes, ils endormirent chaque salle de classe une à une. D'abord le professeur, puis les élèves, âgés de moins de dix ans pour la plupart.

Un bruit retentit à l'étage. Les Mangemorts se figèrent, et Preben ordonna à Aurélia d'aller jeter un œil.

-Pourquoi moi ? défia-t-elle courageusement

Elle était sûrement la seule parmi eux qui avait l'audace de défier Preben.

-Tu as peur d'y aller toi ? reprit-elle en penchant la tête.

Il la fixa puis les dépassa, bousculant la jeune Mangemorte au passage. Celle-ci leva les mains en l'air et intima aux deux autres de ne pas bouger. Drago sentit l'impatience de la blonde, mais e soupçonna pas son soulagement lorsque Preben fut si loin que le bruit de ses pas ne leur parvint plus.

Elle lâcha un soupir et se tourna vers Drago et Rafalié.

-Dehors.

-Pardon ? répondit Drago, étonné.

-Sortez. C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Pris au dépourvu, les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas. Rafalié finit par se détacher de son mutisme et s'éloigna, pas assez cependant pour ne pas entendre les échanges de paroles :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Aurélia ?

-Ma vie ne vaut rien, mais la tienne Malefoy, elle vaut de l'or. Tu ne peux pas tuer ces innocents, mais il le faut. Sort, va-t'en, vit ! Laisse la culpabilité ici. Laisse-la-moi, et sors.

-Aurélia… Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Drago avait deviné ce que faisait la jeune femme. Tous deux n'étaient pas si proches, mais ils se comprenaient facilement.

-Mes parents sont morts. Le ministère m'a vu tuer. Je perdrais. Dans tous les cas, je perdrais. Si Il gagne, il me tuera, il connait mes doutes. Si ils gagnent, ils me tueront, ils connaissent mes crimes. J'ai perdu le jeu, je perdrais la vie, mais toi, tu entres à peine. Apprend, sort, et vit. Gagne.

Drago ne savait plus quoi répondre. Le temps les pressait, il le savait. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Il pleurait presque. Il avait compris. La jeune femme saisit son visage dans ses mains blanches.

-Sors ! cria Aurélia, en voyant qu'il hésitait encore. Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi mourir avec eux, laisse-moi tuer ces enfants mais aussi ce monstre de Preben.

Drago l'écoutait, ses yeux parcouraient le visage si proche de la Mangemorte. Il saisit soudain à son tour son visage et l'embrassa. Il sentit toute sa détresse, toute sa peur, et il s'efforça de la lui prendre.

-Un dernier conseil ? ironisa Drago pour oublier leur peur.

-Qu'importe la longueur ta vie, tant que tu la remplis de bonheur.

Elle se retourna et disparut au bout du couloir. Drago retrouva Rafalié et ils sortirent. L'école était silencieuse, et une fois dehors, ils se retournèrent. Le silence, l'air frais, l'apparente joie de l'école, tout disparut quand elle explosa. •


	7. 25 heures avant Noël

25 heures avant Noël.

Hermione était horrifiée. Rafalié racontait son histoire avec des mots mornes et neutres, comme s'il parlait du mauvais temps. Pourtant, ce qu'il décrivait, c'était le sacrifice de quatre-vingts enfants, d'une école entière, et d'une jeune femme qui avait su l'heure qu'il était. Celle de s'en aller.

-Est-ce que… enfin…

-Est-ce que nous avons tenté quelque chose ? Rien. Rien du tout. Drago et moi nous sommes éloignés.

• Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à courir, ne sachant que faire, mais lorsque la lisière de la forêt se rapprocha trop, tous deux eurent le réflexe de s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qui les empêcher de s'enfuir ? Pourquoi devaient-ils retourner là-bas, revoir Voldemort ?

Leurs regards se portèrent sur la marque de leur bras droit, et ils surent que l'un d'entre eux resterait là. Ils savaient quel était le prix temporaire de ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Et le temps, justement, ils ne l'avaient pas.

-Donne-moi ton bras, ordonna sèchement Drago.

Il n'eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Affronter le regard reconnaissant de Rafalié lui ferait prendre conscience du sacrifice qu'il faisait à son tour.

-Pardonne-moi Aurélia.

Il chuchota ces trois mots dans un souffle, et Rafalié faillit bien ne pas les comprendre.

-Laisse-moi te le faire, intervint ce dernier. Pourquoi ce serait à toi de…

-De rester ? Parce que toute ma vie j'ai fui. J'ai été aidé. Mais je n'ai jamais aidé. Donne-moi ton bras.

C'est partagé entre la reconnaissance et la culpabilité que Rafalié tendit son bras droit. Drago sortit sa baguette et ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux. Un jet rouge et puissant jaillit de la baguette du blond, fendant la peau jusqu'à l'os à l'emplacement de la marque. Celle-ci scintilla, vacilla, puis finit par disparaitre. Rafalié avait envie de hurler, Drago se sentait presque désolé.

Il saisit l'autre bras du Mangemort. La marque commençait à apparaitre, et Drago dût reproduire ses actes. La douleur fut encore plus cuisante, mais la marque ne put reparaitre. La peau était ouverte, saignante, et l'on voyait presque les os de Rafalié.

-Merci.

Ce fut le seul mot que le jeune homme parvint à dire. Ses bras ne répondaient plus, et la douleur resta longtemps après qu'il fut parti de la clairière. Les cicatrices restèrent sur ses bras tout au long de sa vie.

Drago le regarda s'éloigner. Avec de tels bras, utiliser à nouveau la magie pour lui rendre la pareille n'était pas envisageable. C'était le prix à payer, un sacrifice.

Rafalié, avant d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour transplaner, jeta un regard en arrière. La dernière chose qu'il vit de Drago Malefoy, fut sa course désespérée qui l'éloignait d'une autre femme plus âgée. •


	8. 24 heures avant Noël

24 heures avant Noël.

L'horreur se lisait dans les yeux d'Hermione. Comment Drago avait-il pu vivre dans un pareil quotidien pendant plusieurs mois ? Elle eut soudain un grand respect pour lui, qui auparavant avait été de la haine, une haine face à la trahison du jeune sorcier.

Hermione était avancée, mais la journée ne faisait que commencer. Il était midi dans l'histoire, il lui restait à découvrir la vérité sur l'après-midi du deux avril 1998. Et le temps, dans sa vie, défilait, la rapprochant du procès.

Elle se leva.

-Sais-tu qui est cette femme ?

-Oui, Nirvana.

-Nirvana ? C'est… son prénom ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas où je peux la trouver, mais elle avait une sœur, il me semble.

-Tu sais son nom ?

Il secoua la tête, pourtant il prit un bout de parchemin et une plume.

-Mais je sais qu'elle vit en France. Elle travaille au ministère de la magie parisien.

Hermione le remercia et saisit le bout de parchemin.

-Rafalié ?

Sur le pas de la porte, elle s'était arrêtée.

-Oui ?

-Tu témoignerais pour Drago ?

Il sembla réfléchir un peu, et haussa les épaules.

-Ainsi, la ministre de la magie pourrait faire une exception, la première à la Résidence.

-Je ne veux pas sortir, Hermione. Personne ne sort d'ici, tu te souviens ? Pas même moi.

Hermione hocha la tête. Rafalié montait dans son estime, il avait un courage insoupçonnable. Il avait fui ce jour-là, mais il affrontait maintenant la vérité, la justice, et il assumait ses actes.

*

Les yeux rivés sur sa montre moldue, Hermione parcourait les couloirs, à la recherche d'un quelquonque bureau d'accueil. Elle finit par trouver un semblant de présentoir, derrière lequel une réceptionniste semblait faire son travail.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Je peux vous aider ? dit-elle en levant les yeux.

-Je cherche une personne, seulement je n'en connais pas le nom.

La réceptionniste eut un air sceptique. Elle demanda l'identité de la jeune fille.

-Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci savait que son nom ouvrait toutes les portes ou presque, et elle détestait s'en servir. Mais on ne fait pas de fumée sans feu, et la faim justifie les moyens.

-Oh ! Il fallait le dire tout de suite !

Les exclamations de la femme surprirent Hermione, et elle ne perdit pas de temps à écouter ses remerciements :

-S'il vous plait. Le temps presse. Il me faut trouver une femme, la sœur d'une certaine Nirvana.

Les yeux de la femme se baissèrent. Elle connaissait la personne recherchée. La sœur d'une ancienne Mangemort qui vient travailler au ministère, ça fait la une des journaux, des rumeurs et conversations. Surtout lorsqu'un mystère s'installe.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner cette information…

-J'en ai besoin. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Mais…

-Lors de la guerre, on m'a refusé l'ouverture de portes qui auraient sauvées des dizaines de vies. Voulez-vous être responsable d'une mort aujourd'hui ?

Ou demain, d'ailleurs, parce que la vingt-quatrième heure avant le procès s'écoulait.

-C'est que, Madame Granger… Je n'ai pas accès au fichier.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'ai plus aucune information sur cette personne parce que je n'ai aucune information sur les sorciers lorsqu'ils sont décédés.

Son espoir de trouver Nirvana s'envolait.


	9. 23 heures avant Noël

23 heures avant Noël.

Hermione resta quelques secondes dans la réflexion, puis demanda une adresse, un nom, une aide, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux…

-Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Le fichier, vous ne l'avez pas, mais avez-vous une mémoire ? s'énerva Hermione.

-Je…

-Le temps presse ! Trouvez-moi quelque chose. Un indice, n'importe quoi !

La jeune réceptionniste ne savait plus que faire. Quand elle leva les yeux, son regard croisa celui de son supérieur et elle l'interpella.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

C'était un responsable des communications sorcières, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Hermione n'était pas très sûre.

-Cette jeune femme me demande…

Hermione ne la laisse pas terminer :

-J'ai un procès dans une vingtaine d'heures, et le même temps pour découvrir la vérité. Je dois trouver une ancienne Mangemort nommée Nirvana, ou du moins apprendre ce qu'elle savait.

Le visage du supérieur sembla se fermer, et il secoua la tête.

-Ce genre d'informations sont gardées secrètes, vous aurez plus de succès chez vous, Madame Granger.

Pour une fois, son nom n'aidait pas. Elle en était en même temps ravie, étonnée, et déçue.

-La vie de Drago Malefoy est en jeu, Monsieur.

La gravité de la situation le fit quelque peu réagir.

-Mademoiselle…

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de le corriger. Qu'importe le titre qu'il lui donnait, tant qu'il l'amenait à Nirvana, morte ou vive.

-Je puis vous dire que la personne que vous cherchez n'est pas morte.

-Bien. Et où est-elle ?

-Si nous le savions, Madame – décidemment, il hésitait entre les deux, pensa Hermione ¬–, elle ne serait plus en vie.

La première phrase de l'homme prit tout son sens : elle aurait dû comprendre seule un si grand indice. Elle remercia à peine les deux français et transplana. Ses pensées se superposaient, l'affolant, mais elle réussit tout de même à faire un choix.

Le froid régnait dans le petit village. La neige avait recouvert une bonne partie du sol, et les guirlandes de Noël brillaient plus que jamais. Le dernières vingt-quatre heures avant Noël s'écoulaient lentement pour les sorciers ordinaires, et bien trop vite pour Hermione. Il faisait nuit, et la montre d'Hermione indiquait une heure du matin.

Abelforth allait la tuer…

Le mot était fort mal choisi, compte tenu des circonstances, mais l'expression s'imposa d'elle-même dans l'esprit de la brune.

Elle se remercia intérieurement d'avoir pris un manteau pour sa visite à Azkaban, car il était très utile maintenant. Elle s'empressa de le refermer, et s'aventura sur le bas-côté de la route, marchant ainsi dans la neige plus profonde et plus poudreuse. Tant pis pour les traces. Elle coupa à travers un jardin en s'excusant à voix basse de l'intrusion qu'elle effectuait, et finit dans l'allée qu'elle cherchait. Ses poings frigorifiés frappèrent plusieurs minutes afin de réveiller le vieil homme.

Ce fut vêtu d'un peignoir qu'Abelforth ouvrit la porte. Surpris de voir Hermione, mais surtout encore endormi et très énervé, il prononça ces quelques mots :

-Reviens demain.

Et il ferma la porte. Prise au dépourvu, Hermione mit du temps avant de retenter. La porte se rouvrit, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il était de meilleure humeur…

-Abelforth ! s'écria Hermione dès qu'il eut rouvert. J'ai besoin de vous.

-Que c'est surprenant !

-Je défends Drago Malefoy dans son procès.

Le vieil homme sembla s'étrangler, et la regarda avec deux grands yeux ouverts.

-As-tu perdu…

-Non. Je vais très bien. Et j'ai une bonne raison pour le faire Abelforth. Croyez-moi. Mais je dois trouver Nirvana.

De nouveau, il voulut fermer la porte.

-Je sais que vous l'avez connu ! tenta Hermione dans les dernières secondes, tandis que le portrait du vieil homme disparaissait dans le noir.

Lentement, il apparut de nouveau, hochant la tête pour lui faire signe d'entrer. Elle ne sourit pas et se contenta de passer devant lui.

-Je la cherche depuis environ deux heures.

Pour Hermione, c'était énorme, mais pour le sorcier, ce n'était rien.

-Bienvenue, dit-il, dans ma situation. Je la cherche depuis deux ans.

-Depuis qu'elle a rejoint les Mangemorts ?

-La guerre est finie, dit-il en hochant a tête, mais elle n'est pas réapparu.

-Pourtant elle est en vie, compléta Hermione qui savait qu'on l'avait aperçue dans les parages lors de la dernière bataille.

-J'ai eu vent d'une rumeur…

-Dites-moi.

Il hésitait, et elle ajouta :

-S'il vous plait.

-On dit que Nirvana est à Godric's Hollow depuis la fin de la guerre, chez un lointain parent à elle. La maison a été fouillée deux fois, et le ministère a abandonné les recherches dans le coin.

-Mais la piste devait être solide s'ils ont pris la peine d'y aller deux fois.

Il acquiesça. Hermione se leva. Sur le pas de la porte, Abelforth l'interpella :

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Ne lui fait pas de mal. Elle a vécu. Sa vie ne peut pas s'arrêter pour Lui.

Et par Lui, il entendait deux hommes : Drago Malefoy et Voldemort. Elle hocha la tête. Ça n'était pas son intention, et tuer des femmes de cinquante ou soixante ans n'était absolument pas son passe-temps favoris.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la vérité. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Qui Drago avait tué, s'il avait tué.

Mais secrètement, ce qu'elle espérait le plus, c'était que Drago sorte d'Azkaban. Elle savait à quel point les promesses sont importantes, et il en avait une à respecter.

Tout comme elle.


	10. 22 heures avant Noël

22 heures avant Noël.

C'est en s'engageant dans la longue allée de Godric's Hollow qu'Hermione prit conscience de sa fatigue naissante. Ses jambes avançaient moins vite, ses paupières se fermaient plus longtemps, et l'effort pour y remédier devenait plus coûteux. Mais dormir n'était pas une option, même s'il était maintenant deux heures du matin.

Son esprit jonglait plus difficilement entre lesmystères de la journée qu'elle s'efforçait de reconstituer. Que s'était-il passé après l'explosion, après que Drago ait aidé Rafalié ? Le blond avait-il subit les répercussions de ses actes, son sacrifice avait-il été vain ? Hermione savait autre chose sur ce deux avril : Voldemort avait décimé un camp entier d'aurors. Drago avait-il pris peur, et combien de victimes avait-il fait ?

Les maisons se succédaient, les noms des propriétaires restaient familiers à Hermione. Il lui fallait trouver la maison fouillée par le ministère à deux reprises, et rien n'était plus simple : une marque rouge était visible lorsque cela était fait. Le problème, c'était l'heure. Et le Soleil. Deux heures du matin, et pas encore levé. Trouver une marque rouge alors qu'il faisait nuit, à la lueur de la baguette, c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, surtout lorsqu'on cherchait sur un sol couvert de neige.

Hermione passa au moins une demi-heure à chercher ainsi la bonne maison, et que ce village lui parut grand ! A chaque minute, elle jura, insulta soit la nuit, soit le temps. Le temps passait trop vite d'après elle. Elle vivait en elle un compte à rebours oppressant.

Enfin, elle soupira. Deux marques rondes étaient dessinées sur le sol gris, dépassant un peu sur le mur. Sans ces éclats de peinture, la neige aurait recouvert la totalité des marques.

Elle releva les yeux et les posa sur la maison qui l'intéressait. La perspective de déranger un sorcier à cette heure-là ne lui plaisait pas, mais Nirvana était essentielle. Pour elle, pour ses recherches, et pour Drago.

Elle frappa à la porte à plusieurs reprises, insistant, faisant savoir qu'elle ne partirait pas comme ces enfants qui dérangent en pleine nuit et qui sont partis une fois que la porte est ouverte.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, dont les cheveux noirs recouvraient une partie du visage, apparut sur le seuil.

-Bonjour ? lança-t-elle, hésitante, indécise sur la présence d'une telle personne à une telle heure.

Hermione réfléchissait rapidement. Nirvana, d'après les détails glissés par-ci par-là récoltés par Hermione, était plus âgée, et si elle avait connu plus jeune Abelforth, elle devait avoir environ cinquantaine ou soixante ans. Mais quelque chose clochait dans l'expression du visage de la jeune sorcière qui venait d'ouvrir. Elle semblait plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le devrait, plus savante que son âge le laissait penser.

« Après tout, c'est ça de vivre une guerre. Paraitre 40 lorsqu'on a 20 ans. »

Elle-même savait que son vécu contribuait à sa maturité, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à rester neutre quand elle regardait la jeune femme.

-Excusez-moi, reprit celle dernière, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle…

-Hermione Granger, oui, coupa-t-elle. Je suis désolée de vous presser, mais il est presque trois heures du matin.

-Je cherche Nirvana.

Le visage de la jeune femme se rembrunit. Etait-elle lassée qu'on vienne chercher la Mangemorte chez elle, ou plutôt déçue ? C'est alors qu'Hermione comprit. Elle sut ce qui la tracassait, et elle adopta une toute autre stratégie.

-J'ai besoin d'elle. Abelforth m'a conseillé de venir ici, il disait qu'elle était une amie respectable et qu'elle aiderait sans doute quelqu'un comme moi. Drago Malefoy a besoin d'elle.

Hermione tenta de donner le plus d'arguments possible en la faveur de Nirvana. Il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'elle la pousserait à se dévoiler.

-Il a de gros problèmes et risque la mort. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé le deux avril 1998, et l'histoire que l'on m'a racontée s'arrête à elle. J'ai réellement besoin d'elle, et personne ne le saura, bien entendu, elle pourra ensuite repartir. Je ne la dénoncerais pas.

La grande intelligence d'Hermione apparut aux yeux de Nirvana. Celle-ci sut que la grande héroïne avait compris.

-Je me suis toujours dit, en trompant le monde, qu'une seule personne était capable de voir à travers les illusions.

Sous les yeux d'Hermione, les cheveux noirs s'affaiblirent, se raccourcirent. Ils devinrent plus gris qu'ébène. Les yeux ne changèrent pratiquement pas, de même pour la taille. Mais la peau, oui la peau se transforma et perdit de son éclat.

-Bonjour Nirvana, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Et la sorcière la laissa entrer.


	11. 21 heures avant Noël

21 heures avant Noël.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, prévint Hermione.

-Entendu. Mais sache que tout ce que je dirais est l'entière vérité, et que s'il faut témoigner, au péril de ma liberté, je le ferais.

Hermione hocha la tête. Apparemment, beaucoup avaient donné, donnent, et donneraient leur vie pour Drago. Elle, elle donnait son temps.

Temps qui diminuait.

Nirvana prit la parole. Elle raconta d'une voix nostalgique son aventure ce jour-là, tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Elle n'osait regarder Hermione dans les yeux, et celle-ci s'en sentait étrangement gênée.

• Nirvana se fraya un chemin parmi les broussailles. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle voyait enfin la lisière de la forêt. Ses jambes rechignaient à avancer, son âge n'arrangeait rien. Elle n'était pas si vieille, mais elle aurait tout donné pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Tout, jusqu'à sa vie, mais pas celles des autres.

Elle émergea dans la lumière, apercevant au loin deux des quatre Mangemorts qu'elle devait ramener. Elle se dirigea vers eux, détournant le regard un instant pour observer les alentours.

Quand elle regarda de nouveau, le plus jeune se préparait pour transplaner. Drago fit volte-face après s'être assuré que Rafalié puisse partir. Il saisit sa baguette, et se mit à courir. Nirvana fronça les sourcils, que lui prenait-il ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de rattraper le premier, mais le blond s'arrêta rapidement. Nirvana lui retira sa baguette et le plaqua au sol. Il se laissa faire.

-Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nulle part, sourit-il.

Elle grimaça devant son sourire mesquin. Après quelques secondes, quand l'affolement passa, elle comprit : une diversion. Il venait d'aider son ami à s'échapper.

-Ce que tu as fait pour lui, ça ne sert à rien.

-Il n'a plus la marque. Je le lui ai enlevé.

La douleur inimaginable qu'avait dû ressentir le jeune Mangemort fit frissonner Nirvana. Elle trouva honorable le sacrifice de Drago.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Honnêtement, tu ne sais donc pas ce qui t'attend là-bas ?

-J'ai aidé un ami qui s'est ensuite enfui. Je n'avais rien programmé à l'avance. Je peux le jurer.

Il disait vrai, tout s'était organisé sur le tas.

La sorcière tendit une main à Drago, qui surpris, la saisit et se releva. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Drago en profita pour lui raconter la vérité. Il ne savait dire pourquoi, mais elle lui inspirait confiance. Il avait raison de la croire.

-Très bien, voilà ce qui s'est passé Malefoy.

Elle lui ordonna de jeter deux sortilèges pour attiser le feu d l'école.

-Tu as piégé Preben et Aurélia parce qu'ils programmaient de s'enfuir avec Rafalié. Sans toi, parce qu'ils pensaient que tu étais bien trop proche de Voldemort. Tu as brûlé à l'aide de deux sortilèges l'école entière, mais Rafalié était déjà sorti. Il s'est enfui.

-C'est totalement…

-Faux, oui. Mais tu ne parleras pas. Tu seras trop attristé de la trahison d'Aurélia, que tu aimais à la folie. Je raconterais ce que j'ai vu.

-Mais tu n'as rien vu.

-Et qui le dit ?

De ses bras, elle désigna la plaine autour d'eux.

-J'ai appris à mentir, maintenant, reprit Nirvana. Je peux dire ce dont j'ai envie. Toi, tu sais comment ça marche.

Oui, il savait. Ne dire que la vérité, la cacher si elle nuit. Ne pas mentir, mais ne pas tout révéler, tel était le secret pour mentir au mage noir.

Elle lui fit répéter l'histoire, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi, puis elle peaufina quelques détails. Ils se mirent en route, pour retourner jusqu'au camp. Les Mangemorts vaquaient à leurs occupations. Avant d'entrer, Drago se tourna vers Nirvana.

-Merci.

Et elle le laissa passer en premier avec un sourire.•


	12. 20 heures avant Noël

20 heures avant Halloween.

• Les regards se tournèrent vers Drago et Nirvana petit à petit. Au début, ce fut quelques curieux, puis une grande majorité de Mangemorts arrêta ses mouvements. On regardait la femme qui était censé revenir avec quatre Mangemorts, on observait le blond qui, on s'en doutait, avait dû tuer ses partenaires. Les regards se détachèrent à l'instant où Voldemort apparut. Tous retournèrent s'entrainer, travailler, mais à moitié ; l'autre moitié écoutait.

Voldemort s'approcha, et un être humain aurait froncé les sourcils. Nirvana ne put dire si Voldemort le pouvait. Son visage n'était plus humain depuis longtemps.

-Drago… Où sont donc tes partenaires ?

Il fixa longuement Drago qui ne répondit pas.

-Oh, laissez-moi vous expliquez, mon Seigneur.

La tête de Voldemort se tourna brusquement et il braqua son regard sur Nirvana. De nouveau, Drago le décevait, incapable de l'affronter, incapable de lui répondre.

Nirvana se lança et raconta avec un maximum de détails ce qu'elle savait – du moins, ce qu'elle voulait leur faire croire qu'elle savait.

Elle mit dans ses phrases toute l'admiration possible, gratifiant Drago aux yeux de Voldemort. Elle essaya de le faire voir comme un Mangemort loyal qui avait détruit des traitres.

-Et, testa Voldemort en posant innocemment sa question, qu'en pense Drago ? (Il se tourna vers lui) Dit-elle la vérité ?

Il hésita un instant, mais comprit enfin les stratagèmes de Nirvana. Il savait comment forger, elle lui donnait le fer et le feu. Elle le poussait, l'aidait. Il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

Il se contenta de la vérité. Quelques mots totalement vrais :

-Elle ne fait que répéter ce que je lui ai dit.

Voldemort se tourna vers un de ses disciples.

-Halvor, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ledit Halvor hocha la tête. Déjà, l'information se répandait. Tous les Mangemorts chuchotaient, critiquaient, louaient Drago ; on y croyait.

Voldemort ne sut quoi dire. Drago s'éloigna, feignant la fatigue, voulant garder ses forces pour l'attaque majeure de l'après-midi. L'esprit de Nirvana ne révéla rien au mage noir, et celui de Drago résista tant bien que mal tandis que son hôte s'éloignait pour éviter la torture. Aucun doute ne lui venant concernant Nirvana, Voldemort se contenta de ce qu'il voulait entendre : Drago avait tué, exécuté les ordres et prouvé sa loyauté. Ses conclusions s'arrêtèrent ici. •

Hermione écoutait attentivement. Ainsi, tous pensaient que Drago avait tué ces enfants et ses partenaires.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Je n'ai pas revu Drago. Malgré qu'il nous ait crus, Voldemort avait une politique implacable : séparer pour mieux régner.

La jeune sorcière approuvait totalement : oui, c'était bien le genre de Voldemort.

-Il m'a affecté ailleurs et je n'ai pas participé à l'attaque.

-Celle…

-Oui. Celle qui a tué une trentaine de vos aurors qui y étaient basés.

-Mais… je veux dire… il n'y avait aucune protection ? Comment l'attaque a-t-elle pu se produire alors que les aurors étaient préparés et en état d'alerte ?

-Je n'y étais pas, Hermione, je n'en sais rien.

-J'ai réellement besoin de quelqu'un qui sait.

-Je ne peux pas plus t'aider.

Nirvana se sentit gênée, et Hermione s'empressa de la rassurer. En quelques minutes, elle la remercia de son histoire, lui glissa quelques mots sur Abelforth et lui promit de ne pas la dénoncer. Même si Nirvana se proposait en témoin, cette action lui coûterait sa liberté.

Godric's Hollow réapparut devant Hermione. La neige s'était mise à tomber, et presque une heure s'était écoulée.

La jeune femme se retrouvait dehors, en pleine nuit, sans aucune piste pour continuer.

Sa promesse s'annonçait dure à respecter.


	13. 19 heures avant Noël

19 heures avant Noël.

| watch?v=IyEF7fWOrEc |

Le seul bruit qu'il entendait, c'était les battements de son cœur. La dernière preuve de vie qu'il pouvait fournir, la dernière qui lui montrait ce qu'il était. Vivant malgré tout.

Ses jambes tremblaient ; ses pieds contre le sol, ses cuisses contre le banc. Ses mains glacées en entouraient le bord, ses poings fermés à enfoncer ses ongles dans le fer. Les muscles de ses bras apparaissaient sous les manches courtes de son t-shirt. Le pull qu'il portait parfois demeurait à ses côtés, vestige de sa rencontre avec Hermione.

Son visage l'effrayait. La désolation qu'il vivait se voyait sur ses joues creuses, sur la couleur de sa peau, mais le pire restait ses yeux.

Les yeux de Drago Malefoy n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ceux qui autrefois faisaient des ravages, ceux qui aujourd'hui semblaient ravagés, étaient passés du bleu au gris, du gris au noir, du noir au vide.

Du bleu de la joie au gris de la peur. Ces journées heureuses vécues à Poudlard le faisaient encore sourire. Inconsciemment, il remerciait Potter pour toutes les futiles disputes qu'ils avaient eues. Mais apparait bien vite la peur quand l'ombre s'abat. La peur d'un être ni compatissant ni humain.

Du gris effrayé au noir de la rage intérieure. Une rage renfermée qui quand elle est si longtemps gardée finit par nous consumer.

Du noir calciné au vide. Vide de vie, d'espoir. Sans aucun sentiment, un regard droit devant. Figé. Perdu. Où ? Quelque part. Quand ? Toujours et jamais.

Mais depuis une dizaine d'heures, ses yeux étaient de nouveau bleus. C'était l'espoir qui revenait.

« Elle cherchera. »

« Elle trouvera. »

« Mais est-ce qu'elle cherche ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle veut trouver ? »

« Crois en elle, Drago. Crois en elle, parce que c'est tout ce qui te reste. »

« Je crois en toi Hermione. Jusqu'au bout. »

Il relâcha soudain la pression qu'il exerçait sur le banc et fit mouvoir ses doigts pour récupérer leurs fonctionnalités entières. Il tendit les jambes et les plaça sur le banc. Lentement, son buste descendit et il finit par s'allonger.

Il regarda longtemps le plafond en imaginant les constellations qui se trouvaient au-dessus. Il calcula sa position sur la Terre, l'heure et la position de la Terre face au Soleil.

Et les étoiles apparurent. Elles n'étaient pas réelles, elles n'étaient pas là. Mais il y croyait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il voyait dans le ciel l'espoir qu'il plaçait en Hermione.

Ses yeux à elle étaient aussi rivés sur la voute céleste, mais pour une toute autre raison. Elle maudissait la nuit et le sommeil qui la prenait. Elle sentait ses jambes engourdies qui menaçaient de lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. Il lui fallait dormir, mais le temps lui manquait.

Hermione fixa le ciel et la voix de Drago résonna dans son esprit.

« Il suffit d'y croire, Hermione. Il suffit d'y croire. »

Un souvenir douloureux, mais ce sont eux qui nous forgent. Ce sont les épreuves qui nous bâtissent. Sans échecs on ne se relève pas, et ces paroles l'avaient construite. Ce fut sa voix à elle qui répéta lentement les mots du blond :

-Il suffit d'y croire, Hermione. Il suffit d'y croire.

Et elle ferma les yeux.


	14. 18 heures avant Noël

18 heures avant Noël.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Hermione sentit une force nouvelle en elle. Les souvenirs vécus affluèrent dans son esprit, et son regard se fit déterminé : elle savait où elle allait.

Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle transplana à Londres et pénétra dans les archives du ministère. Les gardes de service suivirent des yeux Hermione Granger venant travailler à presque cinq heures du matin, mais celle-ci s'en fichait. Il lui fallait retrouver quelqu'un.

Elle passa devant de grandes étagères sombres et entra dans une autre salle par une petite porte à gauche. Les archives dédiées aux Mangemorts s'étalaient sur plus de cent mètres devant elle. Ne s'attardant pas sur les premières étagères, Hermione s'engagea dans l'allée « H ». Sa main droite effleura les dossiers un par un, et une impression de déjà-vu surgit en elle.

Enfin, elle reconnut le nom qu'elle cherchait : Halvor.

Son dossier était bien trop rempli pour un simple disciple de Voldemort. Il était bien plus que cela : un bras droit insoupçonné. Il était à l'origine de beaucoup de massacres et gardait une liste de la totalité de ses victimes. En réalité, il gardait des listes de beaucoup de choses, dont le déroulement de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Seul le début y était concilié ; mais Hermione pouvait ainsi lire le début des évènements. Le lui demander en face n'était pas envisageable : il était mort depuis quelques mois.

Quelques lignes parlaient de Drago avant l'attaque.

« Voldemort donne ces ordres. A exécuter lors de l'attaque prochaine. Compte à rebours : une heure et dix minutes.

Voldemort de front.

Léo, Maria, Kraï, Leila par la droite.

Drago, Artéga, Rodolphus, Marius par l'arrière.

Aucune porte à gauche, ne pas y rester.

Quatre étages estimés à couvrir. Entrer en force après l'ouverture de la porte principale.

Encercler, trouver, attaquer.

Tuer. »

Les ordres étaient assez précis et Hermione était étonnée d'en trouver trace écrite. Mais cette liste l'aidait grandement : elle avait des noms. Des pistes, des indices.

Hermione sortit du ministère après avoir décidé de chercher Artéga. Celle-ci avait été acquittée de toutes charges, comme quelques autres Mangemorts.

Galway, Irlande, était une ville si calme aux apparences si innocentes. Hermione s'avança dans les rues désertes et chercha plus d'un quart d'heure l'adresse qu'elle avait recueillie. Les rues se ressemblaient toutes. Une large allée centrale et des maisons semblables les unes après les autres. Lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte, il y eut quelques bruits mais personne n'ouvrit. Son visage faisait-il si peur à voir, ou sa réputation la précédait-elle si rapidement ?

Son enquête commençait à décliner. Sa détermination ne faiblissait plus depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, mais son enquête, elle, n'était que sens dessus-dessous, suivant la chance et la malchance. Chercher une personne, la trouver, l'interroger… Elle détestait ça. C'est dans les livres qu'elle puisait d'habitude ses informations, dans les faits, les souvenirs. Pas dans les recherches d'anciens Mangemorts.

Mais quelqu'un comptait sur elle, quelqu'un sur qui, un jour, elle avait compté.


	15. 17 heures avant Noël

17 heures avant Noël.

Hermione sonna de nouveau à la porte d'Artéga. Aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Pourtant, il fallait la trouver. Hermione avait besoin d'elle.

Elle soupira et sortit sa baguette. La porte vola en éclat. Le noir régnait à l'intérieur, seul une lumière rouge provenait du salon. Hermione s'y dirigea et fixa avec déception les guirlandes clignotantes. Son regard s'attarda une seconde sur toutes ces décorations de Noël ; le sapin était d'un vert étincelant, de la neige artificielle en couvrait les branches.

« Je devrais y être. »

« Mais si j'y suis, qui n'y est pas ? Si j'y suis, qui mourra ? »

« Tout le monde devrait pouvoir fêter Noël en homme libre. »

Elle pensa à son appartement et ferma aussitôt les yeux.

« Drago, Drago, Drago, s'efforça-t-elle de répéter. »

Il fallait qu'elle pense à lui, sans céder. Ne pas rentrer était un vrai supplice, elle sen rendait compte. Noël était pour elle une merveilleuse fête qu'elle ne ratait jamais. Mais cette année, elle ferait une exception. Et pour qui… Il allait lui en vouloir quand elle lui dirait à quoi elle avait consacré la soirée qu'elle devait passer avec lui…

Artéga restait introuvable. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'elle, pourtant, parce qu'Hermione ne lui voulait rien de mal, et parce qu'elle était acquittée. On ne fuit pas lorsqu'aucune charge ne pèse sur nous.

-Artéga ! cria Hermione. Je sais que tu es là.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle l'espérait. Et il suffisait d'y croire…

-Répond-moi !

Un bruit presque imperceptible se fit entendre à l'étage. Hermione sourit et attendit. Elle ne faiblit pas et ne quitta pas les lieux. Elle avait besoin d'informations.

Le soleil se levait dehors, il était plus de sept heures. Quelques rayons commençaient à filtrer par les fenêtres. Artéga se montra finalement. Lorsqu'elle entra dans un faisceau de lumière, Hermione retint une exclamation. Artéga ricana en serrant les lèvres :

-C'est à cause de ce genre de réactions que je préfère rester cachée.

Hermione tenta de s'excuser mais Artéga leva la main :

-Qu'est-ce que peut bien me vouloir Hermione Granger ?

La sorcière s'approcha très près d'Hermione qui restait étonnement figée. Cette fille avait un tel charisme malgré la grande cicatrice qui striait son visage. Son œil droit, sa joue gauche et son nez était parcourus d'une grande ligne sombre, et sur sa joue droite, deux autres traces, plus petite, laissait penser qu'elle s'était bien battue.

Elles étaient toutes deux l'une en face de l'autre, leurs visages se touchaient presque. Hermione réussit à ouvrir la bouche mais, implacable, Artéga l'interrompit :

-Miss Granger a-t-elle besoin de temps pour s'exprimer ?

Les cheveux blonds d'Artéga recouvrirent en partie son visage lorsqu'elle pencha la tête, fixant ses yeux sur Hermione. Enfin, cette dernière comprit ce qui clochait. Ses yeux. Artéga les ferma, respira, et la brune put encore moins parler.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur les lèvres d'Artéga. Mais ce sourire disparut quand Hermione réussit à articuler quelques mots. La blonde parvint à lire sur ses lèvres : Drago Malefoy. Elle leva la main et tout sembla se relâcher. Hermione respira à nouveau normalement. Artéga hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre dans le salon.

Elle se laissa quelques secondes avant de suivre Artéga. Cette fille était si puissante ! Et quand elle put récupérer la parole, Hermione marmonna :

-Fichus vampires…


	16. 16 heures avant Noël

16 heures avant Noël.

Artéga s'assit en reine sur l'un des fauteuils près du sapin. Sadique, elle désigna les décorations :

-Tu aimes ?

Hermione serra les lèvres quand Artéga éclata de rire.

-Ne sois pas si rabat-joie !

-Au moins, je ne suis pas une fuyarde.

Artéga ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer.

-J'ai besoin d'informations, reprit-elle. Sur Drago Malefoy.

-Et moins, j'ai un loup-garou à tuer. On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on désire, lança la blonde en haussant les épaules.

-Qui ?

-Pardon ?

-Qui veux-tu voir mort ?

-Un loup-garou du nom de Fenrir Greyback.

Surprise, Hermione répondit :

-Il est déjà mort.

-C'est une bonne chose, mais ce que je voulais, c'est le tuer moi-même. Ou remercier la personne qui l'a fait.

C'est à Greyback qu'Artéga devait sa cicatrice, et la rage d'un vampire est ce qu'il vaut mieux éviter de s'attirer. Elle lui en voudrait après la mort et jusqu'à la fin de temps, certainement…

Hermione ferma les yeux, ne croyant pas elle-même ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle se leva, croisa les jambes. Ses bras s'écartèrent et elle se baissa. Sa révérence surprit Artéga qui se leva en reculant.

-Oui, dit Hermione de la voix la plus ferme qu'elle put produire. C'est moi. Dans la Grande Salle, après qu'il ait tué Lavande Brown. Il me semble que maintenant, tu m'es redevable.

La surprise finit par disparaitre des yeux de la vampire qui croisa les bras et leva la tête :

-Très bien. Que veux-tu ?

Hermione se rassit sans lâcher sa baguette.

-Raconte-moi la journée du deux avril.

Artéga allait commencer quand Hermione l'arrêta :

-Et abrège. L'attaque que tu as faite avec Drago Malefoy, ça suffira.

A contrecœur, Artéga hocha la tête.

• Les troupes se formaient. On marchait droit devant en suivant aveuglement le chef de rang. Tout au bout, Voldemort marchait en tête. Artéga, en levant la tête, aperçut un blond à ses côtés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que son nom résonna parmi trois autres. Elle sortit des rangs, se faufila entre les Mangemorts et parvint devant Voldemort. Drago, Rodolphus et Marius se placèrent à ses côtés. Le mage noir les regarda à peine, et c'est Halvor qui prit la parole :

-Faites le tour. Attendez le signal avant d'entrer par derrière.

Rodolphus hocha la tête, déterminé, et les entraîna derrière la cabane devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. C'était une simple maison en bois qui abritait donc autant de Mangemorts ? Ce n'était pas logique, et l'illusion céda une demi-seconde. Artéga eut le temps d'apercevoir le grand château entre deux vacillements.

Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint l'arrière du château à l'aspect extérieur misérable, et ils entendirent des bruits de pas.

-Un garde ? demanda Marius.

Rodolphus le lui confirma et Marius saisit sa baguette. Quelques bruits parvinrent aux trois autres Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas bougé, puis le corps de l'auror atterrit à leurs pieds. Drago grimaça à peine, Rodolphus eut un sourire, et Artéga resta de glace. Ils finirent par rejoindre enfin leur poste.

L'attente leur parut longue. Rodolphus voulait entrer à chaque seconde, Marius le retenait à peine, le suivait presque. Mais Drago se plaça entre eux et l'unique porte d'accès qu'ils avaient :

-Le signal. On attend ce foutu signal.

Comme Rodolphus s'avançait, Artéga se plaça aux côtés du blond.

-Ecoute, Lestrange, tu es peut-être plus important d'habitude, mais dans cette mission, tu es le même disciple que nous.

Elle osa s'avancer et lui faire face. Enfonçant son index dans sa poitrine, elle le fit reculer :

-Alors tu recules et tu attends gentiment le signal comme nous tous.

Et elle retourna se placer contre la porte ave Drago. Marius et Rodolphus s'éloignèrent un peu, grimaçant de colère mais n'osant pas défier Artéga qui avait de toute évidence raison.

-Merci, glissa Drago à l'intention de la blonde.

Surprise qu'un Mangemort fasse preuve de tant de reconnaissance pour si peu de choses, elle se retourna vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous parmi nous, Malefoy ? Sérieusement, t'as pas le profil.

-Je n'ai rien choisi.

-J'vois ça. Tu joues une belle comédie.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu veux un conseil ? demanda Artéga.

Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, il haussa de nouveau les épaules. Ses yeux gris fixaient le vide.

-Ferme les yeux.

« Ferme les yeux sur tes actes, sur les leurs. Ferme les yeux sur les morts, ne regrette rien, et avance. Ferme les yeux et avance. »

Ce souvenir la fit sourire. Depuis longtemps déjà ce conseil ne lui servait plus. Artéga passait pour la vampire insensible désormais, mais quel était le pire ? Passer pour, ou l'être réellement devenu ? •


	17. 15 heures avant Noël

15 heures avant Noël.

• Artéga faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Le signal était anormalement long à arriver, mais elle supposa que Voldemort devait n'obéir qu'à lui-même, et au diable les directives qu'il donnait, les promesses qu'il faisait. Il pensait être roi ici, il agissait comme tel. Qu'importait si quatre petits disciples attendaient alors qu'il n'envoyait rien ? Mais Artéga avait tort. Elle n'apprit que bien plus tard que Voldemort, pendant qu'ils attendaient, plaçait ses troupes, et…•

-Comment ça, s'exclama Hermione, il est allé frapper à la porte ?

La vampire haussa les épaules.

-Je te raconte ce que l'on m'a dit. J'étais à l'arrière quand c'est arrivé.

Hermione était perdu, mais c'était bien dans l'audace de Voldemort. Le mage noir pensait déjà avoir gagné la bataille, et oubliée était la prudence.

• Soudain, dans les airs, une fusée rouge monta. Arrivée à son point le plus haut, elle explosa, répandant de petites lumières rouges un peu partout autour d'elle. Artéga et Drago virent les cendres pleuvoir sur le château dissimulé, et ils surent.

Le signal.

A peine l'avaient-ils réalisés que Rodolphus les doubla et ouvrit la porte.

-Lestrange ! cria Marius en le suivant.

Il voulait sûrement lui demander de l'attendre. Drago haussa les épaules et soupira. Artéga eut un sourire, elle se revoyait il y a quelques mois. Elle brandit sa baguette et passa devant lui.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Et quand suis-je supposé les rouvrir ? demanda Drago.

-Quand ils seront vides de compassion. Reste neutre Malefoy.

Et comme il continuait de la fixer, elle ajouta :

-Allez, ferme les yeux.

Alors, il ferma ses yeux. Il pensa à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais aussi à ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il pensa au présent en essayant de passer outre le futur, en donnant de l'importance au passé heureux. Du moins, aux parties heureuses de son passé.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Artéga était partie. Elle courrait déjà loin dans le labyrinthe des couloirs, entre deux sortilèges et trois cadavres. Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle prononçait ces mots pour elle ou pour Drago, mais elle ferma les yeux à son tour. Sans le savoir, ils rouvrirent ensemble leurs yeux d'un gris vide.

Artéga se plaça parmi la ligne déjà formée de Mangemorts ; ils bloquèrent l'accès à toute sortie arrière. Et quiquonque essayait de quitter les lieux quittaient bien quelque chose. Ils quittaient ce monde.

Le chaos s'était répandu aux étages supérieurs. Comme à son habitude, Artéga ne vit pas grand-chose. Seule sa propre vie importait, et elle fermait les yeux sur le reste. Sur les crimes et les morts, sur la cruauté et les morts, sur les crimes et la cruauté. Les idées se mélangèrent autant que les deux partis opposés, et un mot décrivait tout cela parfaitement : confusion.

Artéga ne pensa pas un instant que Drago ressentait exactement la même chose de son côté. Un sortilège effleura son visage ; elle répliqua. Le blond se trouvait au milieu d'une guerre, forcé de jouer le jeu. Son adversaire évita un autre sortilège, et encore un autre, mais Artéga n'en avait lancé que deux. Drago brandit sa baguette, et toute compassion avait disparue. Aucun plaisir ne lui était donné à faire ce qu'il faisait. Il était d'une neutralité effrayante. Artéga croisa le regard de Drago. Placés aux opposés de leur adversaire commun, ils se fixèrent, et leurs gestes, automatiquement, évitaient les sortilèges mortels. Ils ne voyaient que les yeux vides de l'autre ; leur survie ils la devaient à leurs réflexes. L'auror au milieu choisit de se concentrer sur la vampire, et cria :

-Avada Kedavra !

La formule sembla ramener à la vie Artéga. Drago et elle brandissaient leur baguette ; le blond désarma l'homme. Ce dernier n'osa bouger. Les lèvres d'Artéga voulurent articuler trois mots mais les gestes furent confus. Confus mais compris, et Drago ferma les yeux. •


	18. 14 heures avant Noël

14 heures avant Noël.

• Lourd, vide, le corps s'écroula aux pieds des deux sorciers. Drago ferma les yeux un peu plus quand il entendit le bruit du cadavre sur le sol, Artéga fixa l'auror. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber dans la spirale des remords à nouveau ; toute cette période de regret qui avait fait de la vampire une femme torturée par ses actes ; toutes les pensées qu'elle avait refoulées à chaque nouveau meurtre ; tout revint à elle, tout revint la hanter. Quelques secondes avaient suffis. La vision d'un « elle-même » plus jeune avait ravivé ces souvenirs terribles.

« Un jour, ce sera à son tour de repenser à ses erreurs ; ce sera son tour de regretter. »

En un sens, Artéga trouvait ça juste. Chaque torture devrait être égale à tout être humain, mais il était évident que l'égalité, dans le malheur, elle n'existait pas. Peut-on parler d'égalité quand l'on a deux pouvoirs différents et que les moldus n'en ont aucun ? Quand chaque sorcier n'a que sa magie, et qu'elle a ses dents autant que les sortilèges ? Où est l'égalité quand des innocents meurent alors que des coupables vivent encore ; alors que certains respirent et d'autres ne le peuvent plus ?

Artéga secoua la tête.

« Non. Il ne pensera jamais comme ça. Il ne regrettera rien, parce qu'il ne fera rien. »

Elle enjamba le corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet inerte qui l'avait toujours été. Elle saisit Drago par les épaules qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il faillit la tuer d'un sortilège et se retint en croisant les deux yeux si similaires aux siens.

Vides. Gris.

-Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy. Ta compassion est ta plus grande arme, l'espoir ta plus grande source, ne les laisse pas s'échapper. Il suffit d'y croire, Drago.

Elle serra ses doigts autour de ses épaules et insista.

-Il suffit d'y croire.

Il n'eut pas le courage de répondre et ce fut sûrement l'un des regrets les plus nobles qu'il eut ce jour-là. Ses yeux fixèrent Artéga qui se détourna. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais c'était tout comme. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose ; d'avoir aidé. Elle avait donné au lieu de prendre. Ferme les yeux et crois, tels étaient ses mots ; telles seraient les actions de Drago lorsqu'il le pourrait. Artéga ne revit pas le blond pendant la bataille. Elle espéra qu'il s'éloignait simplement de ce qu'il détestait, sans pouvoir fuir, être là mais ne rien faire. Lorsque la bataille fut gagnée, elle pria pour croiser Drago vivant en sortant, mais il ne sortit jamais. Elle n'en apprit que bien plus tard la raison. •


	19. 13 heures avant Noël

13 heures avant Noël.

Hermione se sentait différente. Elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait ; alors qu'elle pensait souffrir, d'autres souffraient bien plus encore. Sa vision du monde changeait, elle se sentait plus libre et elle réalisait que ses peurs n'étaient qu'infimes, ces maux que minimes.

La brune n'osait parler, ne serait-ce que pour remercier Artéga. Celle-ci, avec son habituel fort caractère, s'exprima :

-Alors, miss parfaite, on se rend compte que le monde n'est pas si rose, hein ?

Hermione n'eut pas la force de répondre, et là, Artéga s'inquiéta. Elle se leva, attendant que la sorcière fasse de même. Il n'en fut rien.

La vampire soupira. Elle se plaça devant elle et frappa fort dans ses mains. Hermione sembla sursauter et s'éveiller.

-Debout Granger, tu n'as plus que quatorze heures.

Etonnée, à nouveau, Hermione la regarda. Comment Artéga pouvait-elle savoir le temps qui lui restait et ses intentions ?

-Tu sais Granger, on se tient au courant quand on tient à quelqu'un.

Les sous-entendus étaient très clairs.

-Je savais ce qui se passait.

-Non. Non, tu ne savais pas. Tu ne savais pas où il était, quand serait son procès. Tu ne savais rien, Granger, parce que tu avais ta petite vie parfaite. Oublié il était, oubliée la guerre. Et oubliés les évènements qui l'avaient précédée.

-Tu ne peux rien savoir sur cela.

-Oh que si. Les vampires ont ces sortes de pressentiments qui les guident vers la vérité. Comme une sonde des cœurs ; je connais le tien. Tout le monde connait le tien, après tout, tu es le model de cette société, la femme la plus mise en avant dans le monde sorcier.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé ce que j'ai.

-Et Drago n'a jamais demandé ce qu'il a eu.

Elle haussa les épaules et ses paroles restèrent gravées dans l'esprit d'Hermione bien après qu'elle les ait prononcées :

-La vie est injuste, Granger. Le monde est ainsi. Et on n'y peut rien ; tu vis avec ou tu ne vis pas.

Artéga lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait récités dans un monologue monotone torturaient ses pensées. Les yeux bleus, gris, vides de Drago restaient devant ses yeux quoiqu'elle regarde, quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle pensa à ses propres paroles et se les répéta :

« Il suffit d'y croire. »

Elle força sur ses paupières pour enfermer plus encore ses deux pupilles de fer. Elle pensa fort à lui, à ses actes, à sa force ; s'il pouvait être ici, elle aurait une raison de mourir. Elle voulait mourir. Mais pas tant qu'il serait enfermé. Elle se sentait comme forcée de le libérer. Elle voulait le voir libre dans les derniers moments de sa vie.

Elle y crut si fort, si longtemps. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le sourire naissant disparut de ses lèvres. Seuls les yeux apparurent, persistèrent ; il n'était pas là.

Je suppose que même l'espoir a des limites.


	20. 12 heures avant Noël

12 heures avant Noël.

Il était plus de midi lorsqu'Hermione frappa à la porte. Son réflexe la surprit : elle était chez elle. Elle secoua la tête et entra, alors que Ron s'approchait de la porte d'entrée. Il lui sauta au cou.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Hermione haussa les épaules ; s'il savait ce qu'elle faisait, il l'en empêcherait.

-Désolée…

Ron s'éloigna, gardant tout de même l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

-On ne t'a plus vue après la visite officielle…

-C'était assez glacial… J'ai eu besoin de temps.

-Azkaban est une prison, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir ; les reproches, maintenant, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, oublie. Je venais voir comment tu allais.

-Tu insinues que tu repars ?

Ils s'étaient avancés, et en entendant ses paroles, Ron avait fait volte-face.

-Je…

Il fallait qu'Hermione se ressaisisse. Où étaient son célèbre courage, sa force de vaincre, sa détermination ? Et par-dessus tout, où était l'espoir ?

-Ron, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Une promesse à tenir. Oui, ce sera long. Non, je ne serais pas là ce soir pour Noël.

Aux derniers mots, Ron se décomposa. Cette fête était censée les unir pour la première fois avec un vrai but. Ils pouvaient être un couple normal le temps d'une soirée.

-Non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Il s'emportait. Il s'apprêtait à exploser.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais être ailleurs ? Que y a-t-il de plus important que Noël et nous ce soir ?

-Une vie. Une enquête, une liberté. C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Mais pas moi, Ron. Pas moi.

Elle se changea rapidement, passant devant Ron comme s'il ne la fixait pas d'un regard noir et déçu. Elle enfila une tenue confortable et moulante ; celle des aurors, mais elle retira l'insigne. Son manteau sur les épaules, elle rouvrit la porte.

-Tu m'en voudras Ron, et encore plus quand tu sauras pour qui je fais tout ça. Mais je dois le faire. Je dois le sauver.

-Bien-sûr… ironisa-t-il. Drago Malefoy est toujours passé avant moi.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui s'emporta. Comment osait-il dire ça ? L'unique fois où les vies de Drago et d'Hermione s'étaient croisées dans le bon sens du terme, Ron ne l'avait ni remarqué ni empêché.

-Toujours ? TOUJOURS ? répéta-t-elle, ahurie. Lorsque tout s'est produit, tu étais bien trop occupée avec Lavande pour me remarquer. Bien trop idiot pour pouvoir t'en débarrasser, et bien trop stupide pour pouvoir te rappeler de l'amie que tu laissais sur la touche. Il n'est passé avant toi qu'une seule fois, et on ne peut pas dire que ça t'ait dérangé ce jour-là. Alors garde ton ironie, et encourage-moi dans ce que je fais. Parce qu'avec ou sans toi, je le ferais.

-Je ne peux pas t'encourager.

-Très bien. A demain matin.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. N'était-il pas censé être toujours là pour elle, qu'importent les circonstances ? N'était-il pas son petit-ami, dans les épreuves autant que dans le rire ?

Elle soupira. La vie avec Ron était parfaite tant qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Sauver une vie, celle de Drago Malefoy qui plus est, c'était bien trop important pour que Ron y prenne part.


	21. 11 heures avant Noël

11 heures avant Noël.

Artéga avait fourni un dernier nom à Hermione, et celle-ci savait exactement où trouver les informations manquantes.

Le Mangemort en question l'avait déjà aidé depuis son cercueil de bois. Du moins, ses listes lui étaient très utiles. De retour dans les archives, Hermione récupéra le carton « Halvor » et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Il était une heure de l'après-midi, et répondre aux questions de plus curieux ne l'arrangeait pas.

Avant de l'ouvrir, elle ferma les yeux. Son propre sourire lui manquait tellement. Ses lèvres restaient closes, ses yeux tristes. Elle voulait rire. Elle voulait tellement rire ! Elle s'étonnait elle-même de ses pensées qui surgissaient au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

« Tu n'es pas ici pour rire, idiote. Tu as une histoire à compléter, une vie à sauver, une promesse à tenir. Il croit en toi, ne baisse pas les bras. S'il te plaît, ressaisis-toi. Hermione ! Lève les yeux. Lève les yeux. »

Et un instant, elle n'était plus là. Plus vraiment. Elle était dans le passé.

• La quatrième année des étudiants de Poudlard s'entamait à peine. L'effervescence était montée depuis l'arrivée des autres écoles. Drago Malefoy tentait de rester indifférent, mais comme tous, il s'était pris au jeu. Sans le montrer, il prenait les paris de qui serait sélectionnait par la coupe. Il ne tentait pas d'y participer, même si enfreindre les règles de l'âge l'attirait. Il était loin d'être assez courageux pour tenter sa chance.

Le soir-même, le scandale du quatrième sélectionné faisait la une des journaux. Un tricheur à Poudlard ? Et de nouveau, toute l'attention se concentrait sur Potter. Harry Potter, celui que Drago détestait pour une seule raison : la jalousie. Il était jaloux de sa célébrité, et de ses amis. Lui, il pouvait lui parler quand il voulait. Il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras sans que cela ne semble anormal.

-Malefoy ? Tu stagnes.

Il leva les yeux. Depuis quelques secondes, il s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir si étroit qu'Hermione ne pouvait le doubler. Il ne répondit rien.

-Malefoy. Tu bloques le passage.

Il cherchait les insultes les moins destructrices. Il n'en voyait qu'une. Mais ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir une parenthèse dans la phrase de leur haine ?

-Vas-y.

Et il s'écarta. En réalité, il la testait. Il connaissait son intelligence et son instinct. Il savait qu'elle était perspicace et mature. Et par-dessus tout, il attisait sa curiosité et ses mystères.

Surprise, elle le fixa du regard avant de le doubler lorsqu'il se colla contre le mur. Elle continua son chemin. Résisterait-elle ? Chaque nouveau pas décevait Drago, s'en allait-elle vraiment ?

Enfin, elle s'arrêta. La tentation la fit se retourner. Et le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle ait vu sur lui apparut sur les lèvres de Drago. •


	22. 10 heures avant Noël

10 heures avant Noël.

• Hermione se retourna, trop intriguée pour pouvoir continuer.

-Malefoy ?

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi demander.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

-Je... Je vais voir Harry.

Il remarqua ses frissons.

-Tu as peur pour lui ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse gagner devant des adversaires tels que Krum et Fleur Delacour. Il n'est pas assez âgé...

Il s'approcha d'elle. Sans le savoir, il allait prononçait les mots qui un jour lui redonneraient espoir à deux reprises. Sans le savoir, une vampire un jour les lui répéterait, et une brune les chuchoterait dans une nuit de décembre.

-Il suffit d'y croire, Hermione. Il suffit de croire en lui.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Pensant qu'ils en avaient terminés, elle amorça un geste de fuite, mais il la retint.

-Attend. Tu n'es pas pressée.

-Mais Harry...

-Est avec le directeur à cette heure-ci.

Ils restèrent donc dans le couloir étroit, sans parler. L'une comme l'autre n'osait partir. Finalement, Drago parla :

-Je peux te dire une chose ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je peux te dire un secret ?

Comme elle hochait la tête de nouveau, il s'approcha. Elle était plus petite que lui mais ses lèvres restaient accessibles. Elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas, mais lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle ne recula pas. Il la saisit par la taille et l'approcha de lui.

Ce qu'ils ressentirent tous deux est impossible à décrire. Ce fut à la fois rapide et éternel, à la fois froid et brûlant. C'était des milliers de sentiments en une seule seconde.

Rapide parce que le baiser ne dura que quelques instants.

Éternel parce que dans leurs mémoires, il y resta des années.

Ils ressentirent le froid de la haine un instant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, épuisée, envolée.

Brûlant parce qu'elle fit place à des sentiments plus forts que l'amour. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça n'était plus de l'amour. Ils savaient que c'était éphémère, que jamais ça ne durerait, que jamais ça ne se reproduirait. Alors ils profitaient. Leur chemins s'étaient croisés, mais chacun continuait la route de sa vie.

-Le voilà, notre secret, dit Drago.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent. Désormais, ils se regarderaient en partageant leur secret, mais lorsqu'ils se perdraient de vue dans les couloirs de Poudlard, l'un pour l'autre n'existerait plus. •

Lorsqu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans les souvenirs de son passé, elle se maudit. Le temps était précieux et elle le perdait, la vie était courte et elle l'épuisait. Quelle était la prochaine étape, la prochaine erreur ?

Elle secoua la tête et oublia, du moins essaya d'oublier, les souvenirs ravivés.

Elle sortit les comptes rendus d'Halvor et chercha celui qui détaillait la fin de la bataille du deux avril 1998. Elle finit par le trouver et lut :

« Fin bataille. Assignés au rangement : Carrie - Tobias - Drago - Dagg - Halvor.

Un auror enfui.

Les quatre Mangemorts font disparaître les corps sous ma surveillance. Un dernier auror tué par Carrie. Tobias s'amuse à vandaliser les cadavres (coups de pieds notamment). Ordre d'arrêter.

Tobias - Carrie sont dehors avec moi. Bruits de sortilèges. Fracas. Quelques secondes, pas le temps d'y retourner. On s'arrête. On attend. Drago sort. Dagg s'appuie sur lui. Il se meurt. Carrie court vers lui. Drago explique "Un dernier auror. Mort." Dagg chuchote "Faux. C'est lui. C'est le traître. Il m'a tué."

Carrie brandit sa baguette. Elle veut le tuer. Ordre de rentrer, de capturer Drago.

Drago se défend. Il plaide innocent. Il recule. Tobias calme Carrie. Il attrape Drago.

Retour au camp. Voldemort est fou de rage. Il pense Drago coupable comme nous tous.

Karl appelé par le mage noir. Dagg mort. Nous autres, congédiés. »

Hermione rangea les dossiers tout en essayant d'oublier le visage de Drago. On dit que la première chose que l'on oublie d'une personne, c'est sa voix. Et celle de Drago ne lui revenait subitement plus.

C'est les yeux humides qu'Hermione transplana.


	23. 9 heures avant Noël

9 heures avant Noël.

| watch?v=Z-4zx3DrMFA|

Qui donc était ce Mangemort dont aucun dossier ne parlait ? Qui donc était cet homme qui jamais n'était né, qui jamais n'avait existé ? Hermione, morte de fatigue, épuisée par les sentiments et quelques larmes, n'avait plus la force de chercher le dénommé Karl. Il était pourtant le dernier espoir qui la mènerait à la libération de Drago.

Mais le chercher était impensable désormais, se disait Hermione. Elle avait épluché les dossiers, les registres, vérifié la fréquentation de la Résidence, cherché dans les décès, les disparus.

Mais elle cherchait trop loin ; et pas assez dans le dossier qui la concernait le plus.

« Je n'en peux plus. »

« Je le dois. »

« Mais je ne peux plus. »

Elle se força à se lever. Elle quitta la position assise qu'elle occupait depuis plus de dix minutes. Ses pensées commençaient à divaguer à nouveau ; ses sentiments à se méprendre ; sa raison à se perdre. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de rester éveillée malgré la fatigue qui revenait sans cesse. Elle l'avait chassée une fois, mais voilà qu'elle réattaquait.

« Il suffit d'y croire. Il suffit d'y croire. Il suffit d'y croire. »

Mais elle-même ne croyait plus ces paroles. Elle-même avait oublié qui les lui avait dites. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir. Oublier. Perdre la responsabilité qu'elle avait prise, ravaler ses mots et ses promesses.

Et mourir ?

Cette idée la fit réagir. Elle n'avait jamais pensé une telle chose. Ça n'avait rien de courageux.

Alors, elle fit une chose totalement folle. Totalement inappropriée. Totalement irrationnelle.

Elle dansa.

Elle dansa jusqu'à n'en plus savoir où elle se trouvait, jusqu'à perdre les repères spatiaux du lieu, jusqu'à voir la Terre tourner. Elle leva les bras jusqu'à décrocher les étoiles, jusqu'à toucher le ciel, jusqu'à attraper l'espoir. Elle tourna, sauta, jusqu'à l'épuisement complet. Elle évacua sa colère sur une chanson dont elle chantait les paroles du bout des lèvres. Elle avait la mélodie dans la tête, et « Run For Your Life » du groupe moldu The Fray résonna dans son esprit.

Et enfin, elle dansa jusqu'à sourire. Jusqu'à rire. C'était le sourire le plus sincère et le plus beau qu'elle ait fait depuis des heures. C'était le rire le plus éclatant et le plus honnête qu'elle ait prononcé depuis des jours.

Elle dansa longtemps, elle dansa férocement. Les forces la quittèrent, et c'est dans un dernier éclat de rire qu'elle chancela, la planète tournant trop sous ses yeux pour rester debout. Elle prit appui sur le mur de la salle des archives, et elle imagina la tête de Drago s'il la voyait maintenant.

Et elle en était persuadé, il sourirait.


	24. 8 heures avant Noël

8 heures avant Noël.

Hermione cherchait trop loin. Elle avait repris ses recherches lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé assez de forces pour se lever à nouveau.

« Karl, qui es-tu ? »

Hermione se décida à parcourir une nouvelle fois les couloirs des archives. Elle lut les titres de chaque dossier ou presque, et il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour enfin tomber sur celui qu'elle se devait de connaître.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent, se firent vide. Elle tendit la main, mais trop tremblante, celle-ci ne parvint pas à saisir le carton. Il fallut que la brune s'y reprenne à deux fois pour y réussir, et encore, elle dut utiliser ses deux mains.

« Drago Malefoy » indiquait une étiquette sur le carton.

Pourquoi avait-elle tant tardé avant de lire ces lignes ? N'étaient-elles pas celles qui la concernaient directement ?

Elle trouva des registres de sortilèges, des relevés d'actions, une liste des lieux où on l'avait aperçu. Elle feuilletait chaque papier avec plus de frissons et d'appréhensions.

Il lui fallut du temps, des doutes, de la peur, une larme, de la discrétion avant qu'elle ne trouve ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment.

Du temps parce que le carton était rempli. Des années de vie étaient conciliées là.

Des doutes sur ce que Drago avait réellement fait, ses sur sa loyauté, sur ses crimes.

De la peur lorsqu'elle crut qu'elle venait d'embraser le dossier ; c'était simplement une note volante qui venait de disparaitre. Mais ses sentiments à fleur de peau s'enflammaient rapidement.

Une larme lorsqu'elle réalisa le vécu de Drago Malefoy, son passé, ses souffrances. Une larme mêlée de compassion et de nostalgie lorsqu'elle lut « Poudlard ».

De la discrétion lorsqu'un auror entra, naturellement, puisqu'il faisait son travail. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit les cernes d'Hermione, les feuilles éparpillées autour d'elle, les dossiers ouverts… Mais elle était Hermione Granger, et son travail, elle le faisait avec sérieux, aussi elle se fit discrète et il se fit silencieux.

Et enfin, elle tomba sur l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy. Le plus complet de tous, qui reliait plus de familles qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Elle allait l'abandonner, mais un nom l'interpella. Celui d'un certain Karl.

Hermione ferma subitement les deux couvertures du dossier. Sa piste ne menait nulle part. Sa piste n'était bonne à rien.

« Et pourtant si. »

Et pourtant si, parce que c'était bien lui. Il fallait que ce soit lui. De toute manière, Hermione n'avait rien d'autre. Mais elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle des archives, qu'elle traversa le grand hall du ministère de la magie, une grande banderole trônait : « Estella Rose ». La ministre de la magie.

Elle la fixa. Elle défia des yeux la photo de cette femme d'à peine vingt ans qui déjà était à la tête d'une nation. Cette femme savait-elle qu'un lien minime la reliait aux Malefoy ? Cette sorcière connaissait-elle vraiment son frère ?

Son frère, oui. Karl Rose.


	25. 7 heures avant Noël

7 heures avant Noël.

Comment le frère de la ministre de la magie pouvait-il être le Mangemort qu'elle recherchait ? Soudain, tout n'était plus question que de la vie de Drago, même si c'était largement prioritaire, mais aussi de favoritisme au sein du ministère, d'un traitre dans les rangs de la famille d'Estella Rose, d'un homme immunisé alors que sa sœur se permettait de juger de mort d'autres sorciers comme lui.

Et si Hermione parvenait à interdire les jugements d'Estella ? Et si le procès de Drago était repoussé, si Drago vivait ?

Et si...

On referait le monde avec des « si ».

Elle accéléra soudain le pas ; marchant bien plus vite que tous les autres aurors dans les couloirs du ministère. Karl Rose, le Mangemort qu'elle cherchait, le frère de la ministre de la magie, travaillait dans les étages supérieurs – ou inférieurs, Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment su où les ascenseurs les amenaient chaque fois.

Les sentiments à fleur de peau de la jeune fille s'embrassaient pour un rien ; pour une poussière, un obstacle, une montagne. Ses pensées s'enflammaient, partant au quart de tour, elle devenait impulsive, moins réfléchie, plus idiote.

Elle se fatiguait, c'était tout. Parfois, quand elle s'arrêtait et regardait le monde autour d'elle, les sorciers aux alentours, elle avait l'impression qu'ils vivaient dans leur rêve ; ou elle dans le sien. Qu'ils ne partageaient plus le même air et les mêmes priorités. Et leurs mondes, qu'en était-il de leurs mondes ? Ils s'étaient opposés, et les étrangers passaient devant elle comme si elle n'existait pas, ils respiraient l'air qui lui était destiné, et elle, elle étouffait.

Cette sensation de différence s'était développée alors qu'elle quittait Azkaban quelques heures plutôt, et il lui semblait qu'il s'était écoulé plus d'un siècle. Mais elle en prenait à peine conscience, elle n'y pensait simplement pas ; comme on ne pense pas à l'avenir ou à ce que l'on veut être. Comme on ne pense pas à ce qu'on aime parce qu'il nous semble que ça a toujours été ainsi et que ça ne changera pas, parce qu'il nous semble que ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut changer. Cette sensation « pas raccord » lui semblait inaccessible et bien trop haut dessus des sentiments qu'elle pouvait contrôler.

Alors quand avait-elle su ce qui se passait en elle-même ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle réalisé que désormais, rien ne serait comme avant ? Peut-être depuis que Ron lui en voulait. Peut-être depuis qu'une vingtaine d'heures l'avait fait mûrir comme une vingtaine d'années.

Peut-être depuis qu'elle venait de croiser le regard de Karl ; et qu'elle savait qui il était. Qu'il savait qui elle était. Et qu'ils se comprenaient. Hermione savait des choses, mais ne dit rien. Karl savait des choses, et il parla. C'était comme si en une seconde, et encore, en une fraction de seconde, elle lui avait fait entendre la raison de sa venue : lui. Lui, ses actes, ses crimes. Lui, sa trahison, son passé. Lui, Karl.


	26. 6 heures avant Noël

6 heures avant Noël.

Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil dans un bureau. Karl prit place en face d'elle. Hermione avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'elle se tenait en présence d'un ex-Mangemort, du frère de la ministre, d'un parent de Drago Malefoy. Et que ces trois qualificatifs ne désignaient qu'une seule personne.

Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, mais ça avait suffi. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dans les couleurs de ses yeux ; un arc-en-ciel de peur et de curiosité, de fatigue et de lassitude.

-Ce ne sera pas joyeux… prévint-il.

-Qu'importe si c'est la vérité.

Elle le fixa et l'encouragea à parler. Elle en avait besoin.

-Si tu ne comprends pas tout… Attend un peu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Signification ? « Ne m'interromps pas ».

• Son nom résonna à travers le camp entier, et Karl se leva précipitamment. Il s'empressa de rejoindre le mage noir qui venait de l'appeler, réfléchissant aux dernières erreurs qu'il avait commises. Il respira un grand coup quand il aperçut Voldemort, et s'inclina quand il fut devant lui.

-Maitre ?

Si un jour il sortait vivant de cet enfer, le mot « maitre » serait banni de son vocabulaire. Encore fallait-il qu'il en sorte…

-Nous partons.

Karl observa autour d'eux. Drago Malefoy était à genoux, son poignet dans les doigts fins de Voldemort. A peine esquissa-t-il un geste qu'une douleur fulgurante put se lire sur son visage. Il ne cria pourtant pas.

-Où allons-nous, seigneur ?

Le regard noir de ce dernier le fit taire. Karl ferma les yeux et sentit un sortilège puissant le saisir. L'air vola légèrement, l'énergie se compressa, le temps s'arrêta d'avancer. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était ailleurs. Un décor noir, luxueux, un grand salon, un lustre de verre… Il connaissait ce lieu. Tous les sangs-purs connaissaient ce lieu. Apparemment, c'était le jour de chance de Drago ; il était de nouveau chez lui. A peine les habitants du manoir virent les nouveaux arrivants qu'ils se précipitèrent sur eux, et principalement sur Drago, que Voldemort lâcha dans un geste de dégoût. Il le jeta presque au sol, comme s'il n'était rien, et pourtant il était bien plus que « rien ». Il était lui, il était Drago. Et pour certaines personnes, ça aurait suffi. Pas pour d'autres. Ni pour Voldemort.

Lucius Malefoy saisit son fils et le maintint debout. Il cria le prénom de sa femme, qui à son tour appela sa sœur. Les trois adultes étaient privés de sortie depuis l'épisode de la fuite d'Harry Potter. Narcissa poussa un cri aigue et se jeta à genoux près de son fils. Il n'était pas si mal en point, mais son nez avait coulé. La douleur avait été trop puissante lorsque Voldemort avait voulu passé sa colère sur lui. Il n'avait pas apprécié une telle trahison. Trahison supposée, mais dont personne ne se porta contre.

-Quelle déception ! siffla Voldemort. Quel traitre ! Vous me décevez grandement.

Il s'adressait à la famille entière. Narcissa lui tournait le dos, face à son fils. Le père de ce dernier se tenait, le dos courbé, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Seigneur… tenta Lucius.

-Ton fils, Lucius, a tué l'un des siens. Il n'est capable de rien. Tuer un vieillard, non, mais un allié, oui ! Non pas que je tienne à cet insignifiant Dagg, mais j'apprécie l'obéissance.

Il parlait d'une voix de plus en plus calme. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Aucun Malefoy ne pouvait se défendre, parce que leurs baguettes leur avaient été enlevées. Drago se sentait si mal qu'il n'osait ni parler, ni réagir ; il bougeait à peine. La douleur répétée qu'il avait subie avait été très intense.

Aucune larme n'avait coulée. Lui qui n'était pas très courageux avait réussi à ne pas pleurer ; il avait connu pire qu'une douleur physique. Pire qu'un sortilège de torture, ou de mort. Du moins, il le pensait, mais le pire se révéla plus grand.

Et Narcissa cria.


	27. 5 heures avant Noël

5 heures avant Noël.

• Le cri fut tel que le verre vibra. C'était presque la douleur pure exprimée à voix haute, la souffrance la plus violente. Celle du cœur et de l'esprit.

La torture s'éternisa pour Narcissa. Drago, impuissant, était retenu par Lucius, ses deux poignets autour de ses coudes. Le grand blond retenait deux larmes, d'amour peut-être, et il gardait la tête haute. Son fils en était incapable. Il voulait crier. Il voulait partager sa détresse, il voulait faire savoir au monde ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ses lèvres ne produisirent aucun son. Le vacarme environnant couvrait le maigre gémissement déchiré de Drago. Sans voir son visage, on aurait pu le croire raide, silencieux, impassible. Parce que son père l'avait lâché, et désormais il se tenait droit. Il ne bougeait plus, il hésitait. Mais l'hésitation ne dura pas, et malgré sa peur, il défia Voldemort et se jeta aux pieds de sa mère. Elle était sûrement la seule personne qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimerait toujours. Elle se tortillait, son corps convulsait. Voldemort s'amusait à la regarder comme on regarde une chose insignifiante. Il faisait pivoter sa baguette et Narcissa souffrait au gré de ses envies.

-Arrêtez ! hurla son fils. ARRÊTEZ !

Ce furent les premiers mots plus forts que le cri de Narcissa. Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas fait un geste, Lucius, qui restait debout et impassible, Voldemort, qui observait, supérieur, les deux sorciers allongés, entendirent cet ordre ; ce mot si simple qui, deux fois répété, eut plus d'effet que tout le reste.

Drago sentit sa gorge le faire légèrement souffrir mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait compris que ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment, ce que la famille Malefoy subissait, était de sa faute ; du moins, de sa faute supposée. Il n'avait rien fait, rien du tout. Jamais, d'ailleurs, et depuis le début, il était sauvé. Aurélia, Artéga, Nirvana… sa vie comptait plus pour elles que leur propre vie. Avaient-elles vu l'espoir que Drago représentait, le grand homme qu'il pouvait être sans la corruption du mage noir ? L'injustice, tel était le mot parfait pour la situation. En un sens, il le méritait peut-être.

Karl n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste. A peine avait-il grimacé lorsque Narcissa s'était écroulée ; à peine avait-il tressailli lorsque Drago avait crié. C'était un spectateur, mais pas seulement. Avant tout, il était un espion, un infiltré, mais jamais il ne raconta cet épisode de sa vie dans des rapports ou dans des conférences. Aucun procès ne parla de ces moments-là. En réalité, il n'en reparla qu'une fois, mais rien de tout cela ne lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il regardait Voldemort pencher la tête.

-Etait-ce un ordre, Drago ?

Il se tourna vers Lucius :

-Est-ce réellement ton fils, Lucius ? Il n'a jamais appris l'obéissance, la fidélité ; par ailleurs, la traitrise, il connait.

Narcissa sentait ses forces diminuer. Elle serra le bras de Drago entre ses mains, épuisant les dernières qu'il lui restait :

-Promet-moi de me laisser où les fleurs me correspondront. Promet-moi que je serais pour l'éternité là où je ne fus rien.

Drago secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas accepter, parce qu'il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Non, je ne le ferais pas. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Pas maintenant.

Il répétait ces mots sans réaliser qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

-Je m'en vais, Drago. Promet-le. Promet-le moi maintenant, ou je ne le fais pas.

Cette perspective effraya Drago ; il lui avait toujours promis qu'à sa mort, il la laisserait reposer dans un endroit bien particulier. Il la prit dans ses bras. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur Bellatrix et Lucius, et une grande haine fit face à leur impassibilité. Celle-ci n'était peut-être qu'apparente, mais qu'importe les apparences lorsqu'une personne aussi chère est mourante ? Quand elle souffre, quand elle hurle ?

Drago hocha la tête, acceptant. Il alla jusqu'à prononcer un mot qu'il ne disait que rarement :

-Je te le promets maman.

Et elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.


	28. 4 heures avant Noël

4 heures avant Noël.

• Rien d'autre n'eut plus jamais d'importance dans la vie de Drago. Rien ne hanta plus ses nuits, rien ne lui fit plus mal que cette promesse et ces moments horribles. Y repenser le tortura, le revivre le tua à petits feux. Sa mère venait de lâcher prise, elle n'avait pas eu la force de finir l'ascension. Celle de la vie que chacun s'efforce de réussir. Narcissa Malefoy n'était plus.

Et c'était comme si Drago mourrait avec elle.

Il ne réalisait pas encore. Il tenait ses mains dans les siennes, ses genoux contre son corps, ses yeux cherchant les siens. Il voulait entendre sa voix, sa respiration. Il voulait sentir son cœur battre ; parce que chaque battement de cœur est une nouvelle chance de vivre. Elle méritait une deuxième chance, et s'il le fallait, Drago lui en donnerait une troisième, une quatrième, il lui donnerait sa propre chance de vivre. S'il le pouvait.

« Dis quelque chose. »

-Dis quelque chose ! cria-t-il désespérément.

Mais elle ne disait rien. Ni « je t'aime », ni « je vis ». Un soupir aurait pourtant suffi.

Drago redevint calme. Il ferma les yeux, il concentrait sa colère. Sa haine, son désespoir. Une larme coula de ses yeux fermés ; elle était partagée entre tous les sentiments que Drago vivait là. La haine, l'amour, le désespoir, l'impuissance, la colère, la peur, la lassitude, un grand vide.

La haine d'un être ni humain ni compatissant.

L'amour d'une femme aimante et protectrice ; sa mère.

Le désespoir d'avoir perdu un être si cher ; une partie de lui-même.

L'impuissance face à la mort ; ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et quand il est l'heure, on ne peut que regarder.

La colère envers le responsable et l'indifférence de sa tante, de son père. On ne peut que regarder, mais on peut aussi réagir, compatir, ressentir ; être humain, en somme.

La peur de se rebeller contre un sorcier bien plus puissant que lui, parce que même si l'amour est la plus grande force existante, elle reste inefficace contre lui : Voldemort, un monstre qui ne connait pas cette force.

La lassitude d'être malmené ainsi depuis des heures ; le deux avril 1998 était une date qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il lui semblait qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis le matin.

Un grand vide ; celui qu'on ressent après avoir pleuré toutes ses larmes, après avoir ri jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, après un effort immense, un effort intense. Les grands vides qui surviennent après avoir vécu des moments inoubliables, extrêmes.

Drago tentait d'assembler ces idées et de trouver une réaction qui conciliait le plus de sentiments possibles. Mais ces sentiments étaient parfois contradictoires, et il hésitait.

Il hésita trop.

Voldemort fit un geste de la tête, et Karl sortit de sa torpeur. Ses yeux vides suivirent ceux du mage noir, et il hocha la tête à contrecœur. Les ordres étaient clairs. Le Mangemort s'approcha du cadavre inerte ; pendant un instant il ne sut plus qui restait inerte : Narcissa ou Drago ?

Avec une force précise et rapide, il s'empara de Drago et le tira en arrière. Il était sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il faisait. Il attira Drago en arrière.

-NON !

Il cria presque aussi fort que l'avait fait Narcissa, et il se débattit. Il tenta de s'accrocher à sa mère, à son cadavre, à la dernière preuve de son existence. Mais elle existerait aussi longtemps qu'il penserait à elle, aussi longtemps qu'il l'aimerait.

Alors, c'était sûr, elle existerait à jamais. •


	29. 3 heures avant Noël

3 heures avant Noël.

Hermione avait connu beaucoup de sentiments depuis le début de cette aventure. Elle avait été horrifiée, choquée, torturée d'esprit, angoissée, apeurée, inquiétée, terrifiée. Elle avait connu la fatigue extrême, la folie d'une danse, le tourment, la réflexion intense.

Mais de toutes les histoires qu'on lui avait racontées, celle-ci fut la plus horrible.

« Et le pire, se dit-elle, c'est que ce n'est pas une histoire. »

Ce n'était pas une histoire. C'était son histoire.

Celle de Karl, celle de Drago. Celle d'un espion au compte du ministère, d'un Mangemort qui n'avait jamais rien demandé. Celle qui raconte la perte d'un être cher, le grand vide qui l'en suit. Celle qui explique un grand nombre de choses.

Et Hermione se sentait si concernée… C'était comme si elle aussi, maintenant, avait une promesse à tenir.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-elle sans avoir l'impression d'interrompre.

En effet, Karl semblait avoir fini son histoire. Il la fixa longuement avant de répondre :

-Nous sommes retournés au nouveau manoir de Voldemort. Drago a été jeté dans les cachots.

-Tu l'as fait ?

-Oui.

Il avait baissé les yeux. Hermione respira un grand coup et se leva du fauteuil. Jetant un regard à l'heure, elle faillit s'étrangler. Il était vingt-et-une heure, et soudain un nouveau sentiment la saisit.

La faim.

-Merci Karl. Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle alors qu'il allait parler, je ne dirais rien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

Elle pencha la tête mais attendit.

-Je sais autre chose. Drago a été libéré par un Mangemort ce jour-là, avant que Voldemort ne prenne une décision concrète.

-Tu as un nom ?

-Oui. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était censée être morte.

-Je prends l'information quand même.

-Opfer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce un nom de famille ? Ce mot lui était étrangement familier.

-Mais celle qui porte ce nom n'est autre qu'Aurélia.

-Celle qui…

-Est censée s'être sacrifiée lors de l'incendie ? Oui. Là est le problème.

A la mention du mot « sacrifiée », Hermione comprit. Opfer était l'allemand pour « sacrifice ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Elle porte bien son nom…

-Mieux que personne, répondit Karl en se levant à son tour.

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione faisait face à une impasse, mais sa détermination la pousserait jusqu'au bout de son enquête, elle en était certaine.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de remercier Karl à nouveau. Ils s'exprimaient sans la parole parce qu'ils se comprenaient : tous deux s'étaient dans le passé embarqués dans des aventures plus grandes qui les dépassaient, tous deux en avaient subis les conséquences, tous deux vivaient avec les souvenirs de ces moments aujourd'hui.

Elle quitta le ministère de la magie et s'aventura dans les rues moldues. Elle avait un peu d'argent sur elle. Elle s'assit à un restaurant et commanda un plat simple mais revigorant.

La réflexion l'amena dans un autre monde. Aurélia était censée s'être sacrifiée pour que Drago n'ait pas à brûler l'école le matin-même. Pourtant ce n'était pas un nom de famille commun que le sien : Opfer… Où pouvait-elle le trouver, autre que chez elle ? C'était un nom de famille, aussi c'était… personnel. Personnel et familial.

Elle ouvrit les grands yeux, et tout devint soudain évident. Ça concernait la famille d'Aurélia. Après tout, Lucius avait été Mangemort et avait entrainé son fils, rien ne disait que personne n'avait entrainé Aurélia, ou qu'Aurélia n'avait entrainé personne dans les rangs de Voldemort !

Hermione saisit sa baguette et se rappela au dernier moment qu'elle était dans un lieu moldu. Elle fit une grimace, la rangea et saisit son téléphone. Certains aurors au ministre avaient également un téléphone portable, cela facilitait la communication n'importe où et n'importe quand. Certains savaient mieux s'en servir que d'autre, après…

-J'aurais besoin que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur Aurélia Opfer. En particulier sur sa famille. Ah, et dans l'heure qui suit, grand maximum. Je sais qu'il est plus de vingt-et-une heures, et alors ? Le mal ne prend pas de pause.

En revanche, elle, elle pouvait. Hermione refilait le travail à une autre pour le moment. Il était temps pour elle d'assouvir sa faim, et de se détendre un instant, de prendre une pause.

Rien qu'une seconde dans le sablier de la vie.


	30. 2 heures avant Noël

2 heures avant Noël.

Devant elle, un plat de pâtes, un morceau de steak, un verre de jus de fruit. « Revigorant » était le mot parfait pour décrire ce que pensa Hermione de ce repas. Elle se surprit même à sourire et elle se revit quelques heures plutôt, dansant sans musique dans la salle des archives. Ce sont ces moments qu'il fallait qu'elle retienne, et pas ceux de malheur qu'elle vivait entre eux.

« Cherche le bon moment entre deux mauvais » se rappela Hermione.

-Autre chose ? demanda un serveur, la sortant de sa rêverie.

-Je prendrais bien un dessert, s'il vous plait.

Autour d'elle, Hermione voyait des familles heureuses, fêtant Noël au restaurant. Les tables étaient garnies de guirlandes illuminées de toutes couleurs. Une feuille de houx entourait chaque verre de la salle ; le plafond en était couvert également. Le serveur ne bougea pas, attendant sa commande, qui ne vint pas. Le regard de la sorcière s'était perdu dans les décorations et dans l'ambiance de Noël.

-Madame ? répéta-t-il.

-Je… prendrais une glace.

Il la regarda avec surprise. Dehors, il neigeait ; et sa cliente prendrait une glace ?

-C'est Noël, ajouta Hermione. Le soir de toutes les folies.

Le serveur hocha la tête tout en haussant les épaules. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'une auror prenait place en face de la brune.

-Tu as trouvé ?

-Ç'a été dur, mais voilà ce que j'ai.

Elle lui tendit un dossier, mais Hermione ne le prit pas. Elle lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle voulait :

-Va à l'essentiel.

-Aurélia Opfer, Mangemorte décédée lors de la guerre, avait un frère, Benjamin. Peu de personnes savaient qu'ils étaient liés par plus qu'un simple nom de famille commun. Dans les rangs de Voldemort, ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils tentaient de s'ignorer au mieux ; l'un parlait une langue, l'autre parlait anglais. Ils disaient venir de deux pays différents. Ils évitaient le chemin de l'autre, c'était tout.

-Pour ne pas entraîner l'autre dans sa chute, devina Hermione.

Son acolyte hocha la tête.

-Ainsi, pour faire souffrir l'un, Voldemort ignorait qu'il pouvait utiliser l'autre. Trop occupé par Harry Potter et beaucoup moins par de simples disciples, il ne se posait pas tellement de questions.

-Où est-il désormais ?

-Mort.

Hermione posa les coudes sur la table et baissa la tête entre ses bras. Ses mains serrèrent sa nuque. De nouveau un obstacle, le pire : la mort.

-Mais…

Hermione releva vivement les yeux.

-Oui ?

-Il nous reste quelque chose. Nous sommes responsables de sa mort puisque c'est sa condamnation qui lui a pris la vie. Et avant de la lui prendre, nous lui avons pris…

-Ses souvenirs, pour la Reconstitution.

Les Mangemorts tués par le ministère n'étaient pas si nombreux. La plupart préféraient se suicider en voyant l'arrivée du ministère ; d'autre étaient morts pendant la guerre ; on ne retrouverait jamais certains malins qui se cacheraient à jamais. Mais pour les condamnés de la justice, c'était différent. S'ils n'allaient pas à la Résidence, ils mourraient ; et on prenait leurs souvenirs avant cela. On ne les regardait pas forcément – grossière erreur d'ailleurs, avait toujours pensé Hermione – mais dans l'idée, ils serviraient à reconstituer, lorsque les aurors estimeraient avoir attrapé le maximum de Mangemorts possible, la deuxième guerre de sorciers.

-Où sont-ils ?

-C'est ce qui m'a pris tout ce temps… Les voilà.

Elle dévoila aux yeux d'Hermione un flacon bleuté contenant les souvenirs de Benjamin. Une étiquette jaunie indiquait « Benjamin Opfer – 001987 ». La jeune fille s'en empara et remercia sa collègue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se trouvait en possession d'une pensine, et elle remercia l'inventeur du transplanage pour cela. Elle respira un grand coup et se plongea, tête la première, dans une autre réalité, inconnue, celle de Benjamin. Chacun a sa propre réalité, chacun vit avec.

Elle allait découvrir celle du frère d'Aurélia, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en réjouir.


	31. 1 heure avant Noël

1 heure avant Noël.

• Les souvenirs de Benjamin se succédaient sans qu'aucun n'intéresse réellement Hermione. Du moins, aucun ne parlait de Drago, et en regardant l'enfance du jeune homme, ses pleurs, ses précédents Noël, ses bonheurs, sa vie en somme, elle avait l'impression de s'introduire dans son passé, d'être « de trop » dans ces souvenirs.

« Drago, Drago, allez… » tentait de prier Hermione.

Ces mots semblèrent fonctionner. Quelques secondes plus tard, en effet, le décor changea totalement. On aurait dit la joie envolée et le bonheur détruit.

Benjamin progressait lentement à la lueur de sa baguette. Ses pieds frappaient le marbre au sol, et il sembla déconcerté. Du marbre dans les cachots ? Quoi de mieux pour montrer la réelle puissance du maitre des lieux, la richesse de ce manoir ?

-Quelle richesse… murmura Benjamin sans se rendre compte qu'il exprimait ses pensées à voix haute. La richesse de la mort, celle qui prend racine dans le bonheur des autres et en aspire les derniers soupirs ?

Il enjamba un cadavre qui semblait mort très récemment. Grimaçant, Benjamin y récupéra une baguette. Rien n'était plus utile, ces temps-ci.

-J'ai perdu, répétait-il, j'ai perdu mais il gagnera. Lui, il le peut. J'ai perdu…

Son service aux ordres de Voldemort avait le don de le sortir des sentiers battus, physiquement et moralement. Il perdait, l'esprit et ses forces. Il perdait la vie et le courage, il gagnait en désespoir et en haine. Il gardait son altruisme mais vendait son bonheur. Il gagnait la colère et offrait l'amour à qui le désirait.

-Mon amour, quel amour, elle est morte. Pour une chose, une personne. Au moins je suivrais ces traces.

Il continua de progresser ainsi, dans un noir quasi-total, au sein d'un manoir immense et dont les cachots s'étalaient sur quelques centaines de mètres. De l'autre côté des barreaux, les prisonniers le fixaient, du moins le faisaient ce qui le pouvaient. Certains, inertes, se sentaient disparaitre. D'autres, blessés, n'eurent pas la force de lever les yeux. Ils l'auraient à peine fait si on les avait libérés.

Enfin, il s'arrêta. A l'intérieur se trouvait un prisonnier à peine enfermé. Il était probablement l'un des rares à encore espérer sortir ; mais lui, ce n'était pas pour sa vie, c'était pour une promesse. Une promesse qu'il devait tenir une fois la guerre terminée.

Benjamin s'était procuré une clé. Les soupçons se tourneraient vers lui très rapidement, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Mais l'homme devant lui ne faisait qu'entrer dans le jeu, il pouvait encore sortir. Apprendre. Vivre. Il pouvait gagner.

-Dehors.

Drago Malefoy releva la tête. Il connaissait ce mot ; et quel coïncidence que ce soit Benjamin qu'il le dise. Ce dernier déverrouilla la porte.

-Allez dehors. Sors.

Drago ne comprenait pas.

-Tu le paieras si tu me libères.

-Qu'importe les conséquences. Dans la famille, quand on perd, on l'accepte.

Tout s'expliqua pour le blond. Aurélia et Benjamin étaient bel et bien de la même famille. Ce que tout le monde avait supposé, puis abandonné.

Alors, Drago se leva. Il passa devant lui.

-Merci.

-Remercie-moi comme tu l'as fait pour Aurélia.

Une pensée totalement inappropriée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione, spectatrice de la scène, tandis que Drago pensait exactement la même chose :

« Il a embrassé Aurélia. Il ne va pas… non ? NON ? »

-En vivant, termina Benjamin.

Imperceptiblement, Drago eut un soupir de soulagement. Hermione eut l'envie de rire, malgré les circonstances.

-Merci Benji, chuchota Drago.

-Il n'y a qu'elle pour m'appeler ainsi.

Drago lui sourit.

-Tu sais, Benji, tu n'as pas perdu. Ce que tu fais là, ce qu'elle faisait elle… C'est digne d'un gagnant.

Il y avait un gagnant ici, pourtant le jeu continuait.

Le jeu continua.

Des heures. Longues. Insupportables.

Et quand Benjamin paya le prix de sa trahison, alors on put dire qu'il portait bien son nom. •


	32. Noël

Noël.

Noël aurait pu être si joyeux. Ça aurait pu être pour chacun une fête familiale où l'on s'offre des cadeaux. Une soirée où les plus petits croient en quelque chose de fort, et où leurs sourires suffisent aux plus grands. Ils auraient pu vivre une journée d'impatience, un après-midi de préparation, un repas merveilleux dans une ambiance rouge et or. On aurait pu voir les enfants se battre pour décider qui, à minuit, placerait le santon dans la crèche, pour ensuite crier « Il est né ! ». On aurait pu se coucher très tard, une heure, deux heures du matin, et cela aurait plu aux enfants de dix ans. Ils auraient été fiers, à la rentrée, de pouvoir le dire. Fiers de montrer leurs cadeaux. Les adultes, eux, auraient pu accrocher de nouvelles décorations dans leur maison, étaler un nouveau plaid sur le sofa du salon, allumer de nouvelles bougies dès le lendemain. Le sapin, lui, aurait été bousculé lors de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Chacun serait venu habillé du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en belles robes ou beaux costards.

Mais les vestiges d'une mort planaient dans le silence des couloirs du ministère. On y avait crié. On s'y était débattu. Quiquonque pouvait encore le voir.

Le voir, oui, lui.

Le désespoir.

Guirlandes, éteintes. Arrachées, abandonnées.

Marbre, strié. De marques noires, de traces désespérées.

Murs, gravés. De cinq longues griffes, par cinq ongles presque ôtés.

Lustre, étalé. En mille morceaux de verre sur le sol blanc.

Et ce silence… Froid. Vide, inerte, angoissant. Presque effrayant.

Oui, Noël aurait pu être si joyeux. Mais voilà ce qu'il fut cette année-là.

Drago Malefoy progressait lentement. Ses mains étaient liées d'un sortilège à peine visible. Ses pieds l'étaient également, tel un homme captif depuis trop longtemps. La liberté, quelle liberté ? elle n'existait plus. Son monde, désormais, ne comprenait que deux personnes. Deux femmes, et l'une était partie. L'autre, il ne le savait pas encore, ne représenterait plus rien quelques instants plus tard. Mais alors qu'il marchait vers l'amphithéâtre, prisonniers, la peur au ventre, tremblant presque, Hermione était toujours son dernier espoir.

Il croirait en elle jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin.

Hermione Granger progressait lentement. Sa gorge était nouée d'angoisse. Elle avançait dans un couloir sombre, telle une enfant perdue dans un monde bien trop grand pour elle. La justice, quelle justice ? elle n'existait pas. Quand elle fit un pas de plus, ses membres se glacèrent. Que lui dirait-elle si elle le voyait avant le procès ? S'il venait vers elle pour la remercier ?

Il fallait qu'elle prenne confiance en elle, qu'elle oublie qui il était, qui elle défendait.

Si seulement elle pouvait simplement s'avancer, au milieu de l'assemblée, et prononcer ces mots :

« Il est innocent. Ce jour-là fut un calvaire pour Drago Malefoy, il vécut l'enfer de son vivant, et vous voulez l'y envoyer dès maintenant ! Arrêtez tout ceci, arrêtez ce procès. Vous êtes censé rendre la justice, mais si vous continuez, vous serez disciples de l'injustice. Aucun homme ne devrait payer pour les erreurs des autres ; et je vous l'assure, les erreurs que vous dénoncez ne sont pas les siennes. Je peux le prouver. Regardez mes souvenirs, et vous retracerez mon enquête. La vérité vous apparaîtra. Pas la vérité infondée que vous défendez, non, la réelle vérité du réel monde qui nous entoure. Ayez au moins une fois, dans vos jugements, un peu de recul. Et réfléchissez. Réfléchissez à combien de vies vous détruirez. Vous semblez penser qu'une seule périra ce soir. Mais s'il périt, alors je péris avec lui. Et Harry avec nous. Et Ronald avec nous. Et le monde sorcier suivra. Vous aurez à dos le monde entier, parce qu'il me suffit de l'être contre vous, et tout le monde le sera. Enervé. Haineux. Hors de contrôle. Tuez cet homme, et c'est le monde qui en souffrira. Et il me semble, madame la Ministre, que vous y vivez. Que nous y vivons tous. Tuer cet homme, c'est tuer le monde. »

Monde.

Monde réel.

Les regrets, les remords. A jamais.

Si seulement Hermione avait pu apprendre par elle-même, en menant son enquête, la véritable version des faits.

• Le courant d'air froid qui vint souffler dans les cheveux d'Hermione fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle resserra son manteau et tenta d'apaiser ses peurs. Elle marchait dans un couloir vide et sombre, ses talons claquant sur le sol à chaque pas. C'était le seul bruit qu'elle entendait. Le gardien, à côté d'elle, était habitué. Il se déplaçait en silence le long des barreaux, et guidait Hermione dans le labyrinthe d'Azkaban. •

Si seulement Hermione n'était pas assise, là, en spectatrice, si seulement elle s'était levée.

• -Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la seule qui puisse réussir.  
-Malefoy…  
-J'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais je t'en supplie, aide-moi. Je suis innocent, et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire avant de mourir. Jamais on ne m'accordera le droit de sortir pour tenir une pro…  
-Non, Malefoy. Non. Non… •

Si seulement Hermione, lorsqu'il avait demandé, n'avait pas refusé de l'aider.

Si elle avait eu le courage de lui dire « oui, je t'aiderais ». Rien qu'un hochement de tête aurait suffi. Quelques mots, un seul lui aurait donné de l'espoir. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait pu l'empêcher d'embrasser un détraqueur. Peut-être que si elle avait simplement accepté, elle ne serait pas là, aujourd'hui, assise dans l'assemblée, impuissante. Elle n'aurait pas fermé les yeux lorsque la sentence s'était fait attendre. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé cette utopie éternelle dans laquelle elle avait cherché, aidé, trouvé, enquêté, pleuré, ri, dansé. Elle n'aurait pas vécu trente-et-une heures imaginaires en une seconde et demi. Elle n'aurait pas rouvert les yeux et pensé « Monde, monde réel » alors que la peine de mort était acceptée.

Remords, regrets. A jamais.

Si Hermione avait eu la force de défendre l'homme qu'un jour elle avait embrassé à Poudlard, elle se serait embarquée dans une aventure folle. Elle aurait menacé des Mangemorts, visité un ancien ami à la Résidence. Si elle avait voulu l'aider, elle aurait ressenti toutes sortes de sentiments en même temps. Elle aurait été horrifiée d'apprendre la vérité, fatiguée de courir, elle aurait perdu espoir à certains moments, et l'aurait retrouvé grâce à sa détermination. Elle serait partie à la recherche d'une ancienne femme et l'aurait impressionné par son intelligence. Elle serait allé jusqu'en France et aurait fouillé les archives des ministères. Elle se serait disputée avec son petit-ami qui voulait vivre Noël avec elle. Elle aurait dansé jusqu'à sentir la Terre tourner sous ses pieds. Elle aurait appris que l'espoir avait des limites mais aussi qu'il était une grande force. Elle se serait battue pour la liberté, pour la justice, pour lui.

Si elle avait accepté ce combat, elle aurait sauvé Drago Malefoy.

Le silence se fit étouffant. Le blond ne bougeait pas. Il attendait. Quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais il attendait. Qu'on l'emmène, peut-être. Où, il ne savait pas. Mais il attendait.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il ne réalisait pas encore. Il n'avait pas compris que la promesse à sa mère ne serait jamais respectée. Que cette fois-ci, il ne lui restait plus rien. Du fond de sa cellule, les dernières vingt-et-une heures, il avait espéré une dernière fois qu'Hermione changerait d'avis. Si seulement elle avait pu changé d'avis, il n'aurait pas à mourir.

Deux aurors s'approchaient. Drago se leva. Hermione se leva.

Ils attirèrent le blond en arrière, vers la gauche, et la brune suivit le mouvement.

Drago réalisa qu'on l'enlevait à la vie. Hermione réalisa ses erreurs.

Regrets, remords. A jamais.

Il cria. « NON ! ». Elle cria. « LACHEZ-LE ! ».

On l'emmenait. On l'emmenait loin de la vie, loin de l'assemblée qui se retirait comme si de rien n'était. Il disparut dans les couloirs.

Alors, elle courut. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle dévala les marches comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le grand hall du ministère lui apparut, avec son marbre blanc au sol, et ses grandes fenêtres.

Hermione avait sa baguette. Elle lança un sortilège d'une force telle qu'il ne se lança pas tout de suite. Mais quand il partit, tout explosa. Le lustre se brisa. Les fenêtres se détruisirent. Mais Drago était toujours hors d'atteinte, de l'autre côté des morceaux de verre.

Alors, elle courut.

Il réalisait qu'on lui promettait la mort, et il ne savait plus vraiment s'il en voulait à Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il en était incapable. Il tentait de résister aux aurors, et ses pieds laissèrent deux marques noires sur le marbre blanc. Le couloir finit par se resserrer, et chaque auror se plaça devant et derrière lui. Ses ongles atteignirent les murs, et il les griffa, presque jusqu'à s'arracher les ongles. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Si seulement il avait eu sa baguette entre les mains…

Elle courrait. Elle courrait pour sa vie, pour celle de Drago. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Parfois, comme à Noël, les sourires des plus petits suffisent aux plus grands. Elle, un baiser lui aurait suffi. La force de courir plus vite, la possibilité de lui dire « Je suis désolée ».

Ils disparaissaient, ils s'envolaient, et l'âme d'Hermione semblait les suivre, déchirant la jeune fille. Les deux aurors transplanèrent soudain.

Et Drago avec.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner. D'échanger un dernier regard. Qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses, et pourtant, ils auraient voulu s'en dire plus.

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues d'Hermione. Son teint devint très pâle, et sa rage ne s'en fit que plus grande.

Si elle avait pu lui dire au revoir, ça lui aurait suffi.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le marbre, et qu'importe s'il était couvert de bouts de verres. Ils transpercèrent sa peau. Elle ne sentit pas cette douleur, l'autre était bien trop grande. Son regard tomba sur les guirlandes de Noël. Lumineuses, brillantes, certaines avaient survécu à l'explosion du verre.

Elle les arracha. Elle les déchira, elle les détruisit. Les lampes s'éteignirent une à une. Elle passa toute sa colère, toute sa haine, tout son désespoir dans ses actes de vandalisme.

Ses larmes s'accentuèrent jusqu'à ce que sa vue se trouble. Elle resta seule un moment, ses regrets et ses remords l'accompagnant. A jamais.

Si seulement elle avait été assez forte pour agir quand il l'avait fallu…

Elle l'aurait sauvé si elle n'avait pas fait l'erreur de dire « Non, Malefoy. Non ».

Il fêterait Noël ensemble si cette utopie n'en avait pas été une. Si ce rêve, ce songe, avait été vrai. Mais elle vivant dans ce monde, ce monde réel. Où les remords et les regrets la suivraient. A jamais. Où rien ne peut être changé, où le temps ne peut être remonté.

Tout n'avait été qu'utopie. Tout n'avait été qu'irréel, imaginaire.

Et si ça ne l'avait pas été…

Monde.

Monde réel.

On referait le monde avec des « si ».


End file.
